TODO LO HICE POR TÍ, TE AMO
by bigi43
Summary: Unos de los primeros fics que leí fue uno de Monik, Cambiendo el pasado, llore muchísimo con él, no me resigne así que me inventé esta continuación, no es la 2º parte, eso solo lo puede hacer Monik, es una historia de amor entre Draco Y Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

TODO LO HICE POR TI, TE AMO.

PRÓLOGO.

Harry y sus amigos regresaban en el expreso de Hogwarts, era su último viaje ya que acababan de terminar con éxito su 7º año escolar, el viaje era muy placentero Hermione se había ido a dar una vuelta de de vigilancia, como premio anual que era, cuando el tren se paro de golpe y un grupo de dementores atacaron.

Este era un plan de Voldemort para poder hacer descender a los nuevos mortios de Slyterin y que ellos se le unieran.

Capitulo I La separacion.

Draco estaba en el tren paralizado, su mente se había quedado en blanco el sufrimiento que lo embarcaba era tan grande que ya nada podría salvarse.

-Draco vamos tenemos que bajar del tren, los dementores se están marchando, dijo Zabini.

Draco no le contesto sólo fue con él, sus ojos grises estaban vidriosos, antes de seguir a su compañero procuro cerrar con fuerza el compartimiento del vagón para que ningún dementor se introdujera en él, pronto la rescatarán pensó.

Se unieron con los demás Slyterim todos juntos descendieron del tren y se introdujeron en una especie de bosque, ese lugar había sido elegido por el Señor tenebroso para que sus mortios puedan escapar con facilidad.

-hacia dónde nos dirigimos, pregunto Zabini.

Draco no le contesto, saco de su mochila un mapa y se lo entregó,

-encárgate tú de ser guía le dijo a Zabini,

El muchacho se asombró, Draco no era de delegar nada, siempre quería ser el protagonista de todo, en otras palabras encargarse el mismo en hacer bien las cosas, sin embargo le acababa dar a su amigo una misión importante y éste se sentía contento.

-te pasa algo, le preguntó Zabini,

-no estoy bien, contesto el rubio,

- no mientas, yo se que estas así por Granger,

-no la menciones es una orden, dijo Draco furioso,

Zabini prefirió alejarse del rubio y caminar con el resto de los mortios

Draco no iba a permitir que el nombre de Hermione Granger llegara a oídos de Voldemort, tampoco iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera nada, la guerra contra los impuros se había desatado y todos los hijos de muggle estaban en peligro mortal, en realidad todas las persona ya que los mortios no discriminaban a la hora de asesinar.

Los mortios de Slyterim seguían caminando ya hacía varias horas y todavía no llegaban a reunirse con el Señor tenebroso.

Antes en el tren.

Hermione, Hermione, donde estas, Harry y Ron buscaban a la castaña por todo el vagón una vez marchado los dementotes, al abrir la puerta de un compartimiento encontraron a la chica en el piso, desmayada,

-Mione que te pasa, grito Harry,

El chico la tomo en sus brazos y la zamarreó, pero la chica no despertaba,

-tendremos que buscar ayuda, dijo Ron,

-no hay medimagos en el tren, ni profesores, contestó Harry

La castaña seguía sin despertar, el tren se puso en marcha.

-no entiendo que pasó, es raro, los dementotes no atacaron a nadie, y sólo Mione se encuentra desmayada, dijo Harry.

-tal vez ella se asustó de los dementotes, contesto Ron

-no lo creo, Mione no se desmayaría por eso, además no despierta, no me gusta, dijo Harry,

La alzaron y la recostaron en un asiento, la castaña se empezó a mover,

-Mione estas bien, pregunto Ron,

-si estoy algo confundida, dijo la chica,

-¿te hicieron algo los dementotes?, le pregunto Harry,

-¿los dementotes? No me acuerdo, no se donde estamos, me duele mucho la cabeza y no recuerdo nada, Harry no recuerdo, dijo afligida.

-esta bien, no te esfuerces, le dijo Harry,

En ese momento llegaron Ginny, Luna y Nerville,

Ron les contó lo sucedido, y los chicos se quedaron cuidando a la castaña, mientras Harry daba una vuelta por el tren, para confirmar que no había otro herido.

Al enterarse de la huida de los Slyterinos regreso a hacerle unas preguntas a la castaña,

Cuando llego al compartimiento la castaña estaba riendo con Ginny que no paraba de hacer chistes,

-Mione vos estabas con Draco, cuando el tren fue atacado por los dementotes, pregunto Harry,

-con Malfoy, estas loco Harry, que tengo que ver yo con esa serpiente, dijo indignada la chica.

Capitulo II Los recuerdos

-Mione vos estabas con Draco, cuando el tren fue atacado por los dementotes, pregunto Harry,

-con Malfoy, estas loco Harry, que tengo que ver yo con esa serpiente, dijo indignada la chica.

Harry no siguió con el tema, todo era muy extraño, la reacción de Mione era muy rara últimamente siempre defendía al rubio y Harry sospechaba hace rato de una relación entre ellos, estará fingiendo pensaba el muchacho,- no… era real- lo dijo hasta con odio como antes, como hace un año atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ había un montón de magos esperando a los alumnos, el ataque de los dementores había corrido como pólvora.

-Están bien chicos, están todos bien, pregunto asustada la Sra Wesley,

-si,….. contestaron todos al unísono,

-estábamos todos tan preocupados, Hermione cariño allá están tus padres, dijo Molly,

La castaña corrió y se abrazó a sus padres quienes se acercaron y saludaron a Harry y a los Wesley para luego despedirse, Harry se fue con los Sres Wesley ya que había sido invitado por Molly a quedarse con ellos hasta encontrar trabajo y ver cual sería su futuro.

En el bosque

Todos los mortífagos llegaron al redil, fueron acomodados en especies de habitaciones formadas en la ladera de una montaña, eran como cuevas donde se encontraban cobijas para dormir,

-que asco, bienvenidos a la vida de mortífagos dijo Zabini,

-podría haber un baño, acotó Pansy

-si con un yacusí, rió Zabini,

Draco no decía nada, se acostó en unas cobijas, no podía parar de pensar en su castaña, en lo que le había hecho, en sus súplicas, en como Hermione le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, en su decisión de salvarla, de protegerla, él la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida, se lo demostraría auque Hermione nunca se entere, se consolaba pensando que ella también lo había amado, y que hubieran podido ser felices, sí felices, si su maldito padre no lo hubiera obligado a ser un mortio, si no hubiera tenido que lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante a la chica, para que no lo siguiera , para que no se arriesgara por él, para protegerla, sentía sus besos, su aroma, su cuerpo, era devastador, pero él tenía que poder, lo tenía que hacer por ella, tenía que terminar con Voldemort, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos, iba a liberar a Potter del trabajo y lo iba a hacer por la castaña, con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente tuvieron una reunión con el Señor tenebroso, Draco se encontró con su padre, su madre y con Snape, todos rendían pleitesía al amo y este les encomendó la primera misión que consistía en arrasar un pueblo de muggles que según Voldemort estaba lleno de sangres sucias, tendrían que organizar el plan a llevar acabo para el fin de semana siguiente Lucius sería el cabecilla, una vez escuchado las ordenes del amo todos se retiraron,

-Draco, lo llamo una voz conocida,

- si profesor, o tengo que llamarlo Snape, ironizó el chico,

-da igual ¿ tu te encuentras bien?, no te veo feliz de mortio, le preguntó el profesor,

-estoy muy bien, ansioso por liquidar a esos inferiores, contesto el rubio

- pues no lo parece, si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea, le dijo el profesor,

Draco se fue sin responder, era increíble pero Snape se preocupaba más por él que su padre, le debía mucho al profesor, también se enteró que en una discusión en la que Lucius casi mata a su madre, Snape se interpuso para protegerla, Lucius ese maldito, pensó, Draco no lo llamaba padre si podía evitarlo, lo odiaba, y también iba a acabar con él, por su culpa y por sus estupideces había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Hermione, sin conocerla, si lo hubiera hecho antes, si en ves de insultarla la hubiese tenido antes, no paraba de pensar, pero ya no había remedio y sólo podía recordar este año vivido, este único año por lo cual valió la pena nacer, si por tenerla, por amarla, como pude ser tan estúpido y despreciarla sólo por mandato de Lucius, no dejaba de repetirse.

En Howarts

Snape se retiró a Hogwarts, a cumplir con su espionaje (para Voldemort) cuando llegó tuvo una charla con Dumbledor,

-pasa Severius, dijo el director

-Master, vengo a informarle, este fin de semana se atacará un pueblo muggle, pero no pude enterarme de cual, el encargado es Lucius, lo siento director,

-por Merlín, hay tantos pueblos es imposible saber cual,

-lo se director, va ha ser una matanza,

-y los nuevos mortios como están, pregunto el anciano

-Malfoy, esta raro, no lo vi muy de acuerdo con ser mortífagfo tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad, no se por que, pero desde que el año pasado estuvo con Granger, ya no es el mismo.

-si, me he dado cuenta, siempre supe que Draco era un chico atormentado por un funesto padre, el compartir con Granger, el estar enamorado de ella, le ha hecho cambiar su forma de pensar, dijo Dumbledor,

-¿enamorado de Granger? Eso sí no lo sabía, dijo Snape

-hay Severius tu eres muy inocente para cuestiones del corazón, Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione Granger y la Sta Granger también está enamorado de él dijo el director con una risita en la boca.

Capítulo III La matanza.

-hay Severius tu eres muy inocente para cuestiones del corazón, Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione Granger y la Sta Granger también está enamorado de él dijo el director con una risita en la boca.

Los días iban pasando rápidamente, Lucius tenía todo dispuesto para el plan de ataque - iban a caer como moscas decía riendo-, Draco permanecía encerrado en su pieza, pero cada tanto iba a hablar con Lucius, quería saber cual era el pueblo a atacar,

-Mierda ni siquiera se como se llama el pueblo dónde vive Hermione, se decía preocupado.

El día llegó esa noche atacarían, iban Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, Draco, Zabini., Pansy, Nick, eran la comitiva de ataque.

En el pueblo Town Dried

En una casita pintada color blanca, de grandes ventanales llenos de plantas y flores se encontraba la familia Granger,

-hija que suerte de tenerte con nosotros nuevamente, decía la señora Jane,

-mami es tan lindo estar en casa, tengo tantos planes para trabajar y seguir estudiando, sabes creo que podré entrar a trabajar al ministerio junto con Harry y Ron ya que el director Dumbledor nos ha hecho una carta de recomendación a cada uno, ya sabes que mis promedios son los mas altos, seguro que yo entro y si no fuera así, no tardaré en encontrar trabajo, dijo la castaña,

-hija, no me importa que tipo de trabajo hagas, sólo quiero que no sea arriesgado, ya bastante me asusté con lo del tren, apropósito por que estabas sola en ese vagón, le pregunté a Harry y no supo contestarme,

- es que no recuerdo, mami, creo que me golpee la cabeza porque hay cosas que recuerdo muy bien pero otras que no se, no logro recordar, esta noche iré a ver a Harry, quiero hablar del asunto a ver si logro recuperarme,

-de noche hija no me parece,

-tranquila mami, luego Harry me acompaña de regreso, dijo la castaña riendo,

-si es así no hay problema, nadie como Potter para cuidarte, dijo Jane riendo también.

La noche llegó los mortios se dirigían al pueblo, al llegar Lucius, Bellatrix, y Snape se separaron todos iban atacando distintas calles cada casa dónde mataban a sus ocupantes era señalada con la Marca Tenebrosa, Snape que se separó del resto tomando una callecita oscura, aprovecho la situación y se desapareció hacia Hodwars,

-Master, Master, gritaba llamando al director,

-acá estoy Severius cual es el pueblo,

- Town Dried, dijo Snape desapareciendo hacia el pueblo nuevamente,

Los mortifagos atacaban por todas partes, les gustaba primero hacerlos sufrir con un crucius, para luego liquidarlos con el avada kedavra.

Llegaron a una casita blanca, dos adultos estaban escondidos dentro de un placard aterrados, Lucius entró con Draco, al ingresar a la vivienda se separaron el hombre fue hacia la parte alta,

-valla, valla, dijo Lucius a los gritos, si son los asquerosos muggles padres de la sangre sucia Granger, donde está la perra de su hija,

-el matrimonio no contestó,

Draco que escucho las palabras de su padre subió las escaleras desesperado, gritando, no lo hagas, no lo hagas,

Pero al llegar Lucio luego de lanzarles unos crucios, los remato con un avada kedavra a cada uno de los padres de la castaña,

-Noooooooo!! Grito el rubio,

-no seas cobarde Draco, le dijo el padre y salió ufano a poner la marca tenebrosa en la casa,

Draco se acercó al matrimonio , la mamá estaba agonizando, el rubio la abrazó y le preguntó con desesperación donde estaba Hermione,

-ella esta bien, dijo Jane, se fue a la casa de Harry, cuídenla por favor,

El rubio le prometió cuidar a su hija, al oír esto la mujer murió,

Había muchos ruidos y voces Draco se quedo abrasado a la mujer cuando la vio.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo IV La culpa.

Hermione estaba con Harry en una taberna del pueblo vecino, la muchacha lo había citado para contarle su falta de memoria y que el ojiverde la pudiera ayudar a reconstruir los últimos meses de su vida,

-no recuerdo, Harry, no puedo recordar, se quejaba la chica

- no te esfuerces, déjalo así o ve a San Murgo a consultar con un medimago,

- si creo que eso es lo que haré, ya que cuando trato de recordar los dolores de cabeza son infernales, pero cuéntame tú, que era de mi vida este último año aparte de las clases, y las tareas ya que gracias a Merlín de eso me acuerdo, imagínate si tenía que hacer el año de estudio de nuevo, dijo esto y ambos se pusieron a reír,

-que te puedo contar, a mitad de año te peleaste con nosotros porque decías que no te llevábamos el apunte, rió Harry , luego se te paso la chifladura,

-si recuerdo eso también, contesto la castaña, evidentemente mi amnesia es de un tema específico así que tendré que ir a San Murgo, dijo risueña

Pero al mirar por la ventana de la taberna vio que su pueblo estaba lleno de marcas Tenebrosas ,

-por Merlín Harry mira,- mis padres- dijo la castaña,

El ojiverde se dio vuelta y de inmediato desaparecieron hacía el pueblo,

Antes en Hogwarts

Que vallan inmediatamente todos los aurors el pueblo es Town Dried, le decía Dumbledor a un conmocionado Lupin, quien de inmediato advirtió que era el pueblo de la familia Granger,

Lupin fue el encargado de llegar al pueblo con todos los aurors, Moody, Torks, Wesley, etc, de inmediato se llegó a la casa de los Granger al ver la marca Tenebrosa y atrapó a Lucius que intentaba desaparecerse y a Draco que estaba en el suelo abrasado ala Sra Granger, en esos momentos apareció la castaña llorando a los gritos por sus padres.

-no, por Merlín no, mis padres no, Harry por favor has algo, no pueden estar muertos ellos no, ellos son muggles, mátenme a mí malditos cobardes a mí no a ellos, ellos no, no puede ser, por favor, por favor, lloraba abrasada a su mamá,

Lupín ya había apresado a Draco quien miraba a la castaña horrorizado, y cuando esta lo vió se abalanzó a él, pegándole con los puños en el pecho del chico,

-maldito eres un maldito, le gritaba mientras le pegaba,

-lo lamento, atino a decir el chico,

-no tu no lamentas nada maldito Malfoy, yo te voy a matar te juro que te mato,

-yo no lo hice, lo lamento,

-tu estabas acá, desgraciado mis padres, por que no me mataste a mí, por que no me mato a mí, y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Harry, o dios que voy a hacer sin mis padres.

Draco siguió mirando a la castaña había sentido su aroma al tenerla cerca, pero ahora ella lo culpaba de la muerte de sus padres, -porque no pude hacer nada, maldito Lucius, ella nunca me perdonará que no los haya salvado, la perdí para siempre, pensaba-.

El llanto de Hermione era desgarrador, Lupin se llevaba a Draco a prisión, las piernas del chico temblaban no podía mantenerse en pie, ¡¡Hermione!! grito cuando al pasar cerca de ella vio como se desmayaba, Harry la agarro para que no caiga, Draco intentó acercarse forcegió se soltó de Lupin y corrió a donde estaba la chica una lágrima se escapo de sus grises ojos y con su mano acarició la mejilla de la castaña, de inmediato un grupo de aurors se lo llevaron.

Capitulo V Azkaban

Harry tomo a la chica y la colocó en una cama,- reacciona Hermione vamos reacciona,- le decía pegándole golpecitos en la cara, la castaña despertó, de inmediato recordó lo sucedido y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, ya no gritaba , ni maldecía , ni se culpaba, sólo lloraba.

Llegaron a la casa Molly y Arthur Weslley , la castaña se abrasó a Molly,

-ya mi niña, no llores mas,

-mis papas, murieron, los mataron, Malfoy los mató, aseguro la castaña, que voy a hacer ahora, me quede sola, no tengo familia, estoy sola, lloraba la chica,

-ya amor, no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros, está Ron, Harry, Ginny, mi esposo, yo, todos te queremos, todos te amamos, tus padres querrían que estés bien, que no llores más, yo se que es tremendo lo que pasó, pero se hará justicia, y lo van a pagar, el asesino va a pagar por la muerte de tus padres vas a ver, corazón,

Arthur se encargo de los preparativos del entierro, Molly solo estaba abrasada y dándole consuelo a Hermione que no paraba de llorar y de temblar,

Llegaron magos de todos lados increíblemente sólo fueron 8 personas las fallecidas contando a los Granger y también lo increíble es que ninguna era maga, Voldemort estaría furioso, también por que fueron apresados todos los mortios, todos menos Snape quien pudo escapar, ayudado por Lupin ya que esa era la orden, departe de Dumbledor.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco, Zabini., Pansy, Nick, fueron llevados a Akabam, la prisión estaba protegida por unos pocos dementotes fieles a la orden, fueron introducidos y arrojados en celdas separadas,

Cuando se cerro y se apagó la luz Draco empezó a llorar, no lloraba por él, ni por miedo, ni por estar en la prisión más escalofriante del mundo, Draco no podía soportar el hecho de no haber podido ayudar a las personas, a quienes su castaña más amaba, y el hecho de haberla reencontrado de esa forma, sospechado de algo tan monstruoso, estaba preparado para todo, para que Hermione se casara con otro que no fuera él pero que la hiciera feliz eso le bastaba, estaba preparado para que ella tuviera hijos con otro y no hijos de él, que triunfara lejos de él, que riera, que soñara, que respirara, lejos de él, pero no estaba preparado para que ella lo odiara, que lo despreciara, el odio que tenía la chica en ese momento era tal que Draco no podía dejar de llorar, no era su plan, no tenía que pasar así, no se tenía que quedar sola, -Merlín- estaba sola- al acecho de Voldemort- y él encerrado no la podía proteger- en ese momento sólo una idea podía apoderarse de su mente – tenia que escapar-

Capitulo VI La noticia.

Cuando estaban en el entierro, Hermione se volvió a desmayar, Molly insistía que comiera ya que desde hacía un día no probaba bocado, la chica así lo hizo, pero Harry le insistió que fueran a San Murgo, para que la chequearan, el año anterior ya había tenido problemas de salud, sumado a eso la pérdida de memoria, la castaña prometió asistir ante un medimago.

Al día siguiente Harry la pasó a buscar y junto con Ron la llevaron a San Murgo, se aparecieron en la fila de guardia del hospital y al rato la atendió un medimago de avanzada edad,

-siéntese, mi hijita le dijo

La castaña se sentó en la camilla, y el médico la observaba,

-dígame señorita que le pasa-

-doctor, tengo dos problemas, desde hace una semana no puedo recordar parte de mi pasado, es una parte específica ya que del resto me acuerdo perfectamente y mi otro problema es que sufrí varios desmayos,

- bueno, vaya con la enfermera que le hará estos estudios- y el medimago anoto una lista de estudios en una receta y se los dio a la enfermera- cuando tenga los resultados yo la llamo, le dijo el doctor,

-esta bien dijo la castaña y acompañó a la enfermera,

Ron y Harry aguardaban a la chica en la sala de espera, los dos estaban comentando todo lo ocurrido, cuando Hermione regresó,

-que pasó, preguntó Harry,

-es que me hicieron un montón de análisis, dijo la chica,

-es mejor así dijo el pelirrojo,

-cambiando de tema, ahí viene Luna, río la castaña

Luna avanzaba por el pasillo risueña y Ron al escuchar a la castaña se fue corriendo a su encuentro, se besaron con amor y luego se reunieron con los amigos,

-hola Luna dijeron Harry y Hermione,

-hola contesto, la chica, lamento lo ocurrido a tus papas, le dijo a la castaña dándole un beso y un abraso, la chica no dijo nada.

Es que Ron me avisó que venían para acá y como tenemos que ir a una entrevista de trabajo lo pasé a buscar, dijo Luna,

-por Merlín, es cierto, gracias mi amor ya me había olvidado, le dijo Ron a la rubia,

-vayan a la cita que es importante les dijo Hermione, y tengan mucha suerte, yo me quedo con Harry,

La pareja se despidió en cuanto se fueron, salió la enfermera,

-Hermione Granger, llamó,

-sí, soy yo, dijo la chica,

-pasen al consultorio dijo señalando a la pareja, Harry aprovechó y entro,

La castaña se quedó asombrada cuando vió que hicieron entrar a su amigo pero no dijo nada,

-señora, dijo el medimago,

Hermione no lo corrigió,

Los análisis dieron los siguientes resultados:

Usted no recuerda parte de su pasado porque le ha sido lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador,

-Harry miró a Hermione, esta se puso pálida no entendiendo nada, quien y por que , no tenía sentido lo que decía ese médico,-

Y prosiguió el doctor, los desmayos se deben a que ud, tiene 2 meses de embarazo, la felicito Señora Granger, y diciendo esto el medico saludo y felicito a Harry, para irse luego a ver a otros pacientes.

Capitulo VII El juicio

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la camilla, blancos y atónitos, no puede ser repetía la muchacha, no puede ser, como yo voy a estar embarazada, de quien, si no tengo ni tuve novio nunca, no tuve relaciones sexuales- dijo poniéndose colorada-, es una cosa de locos, este medico se equivocó.

Harry no hablaba , estaba desconcertado, nada desde el desmayo del tren tenía sentido, trató de reconstruir los hechos, ato cabos, maldito Malfoy, pensó, primero la puso de su parte, la convenció que la quería, la puso en contra de nosotros, la sometió y para que no lo delatara le lanzó el hechizo de la pérdida de memoria, infeliz, nunca estuvo en sus planes el embarazo, hasta asesinó a los padres, seguramente la habría asesinado a ella si la encontraba en la casa, a ella y a su hijo,

-Que piensas Harry, pregunto la castaña,

-no nada, que todo esto es una locura,

-estas raro dime que piensas, Harry

- mira Hermione, te lo voy a decir, yo creo que alguien te violó y luego te lanzo el hechizo para que no lo acuses,

La chica se horrorizó, de solo pensarlo se le aflojaban las piernas, se volvió a sentar, se puso a llorar, no podía haberle pasado algo así,- sola sin los padres y además, madre soltera, sin saber quien era el padre de su hijo,-

-no llores Hermy, también podes optar por no tenerlo, dijo el ojiverde,

- no, Harry, eso nunca, yo no mataría a mi bebe, ni que fuera el hijo de mi peor enemigo, dijo seria la castaña,

-Harry pensó en las palabras de su amiga, "ni que fuera el hijo de mi peor enemigo"

En Azkaban

Loa días pasaban y Draco no paraba de pensar en como escapar, lo había intentado en dos oportunidades pero los dementotes lo detuvieron fácilmente, cada vez estaba más débil y lastimado, su espíritu era pesimista, producto de la cercanía de los dementotes, y solo pensaba en Hermione muriendo de mil maneras distintas, Hermione acusándolo de mil crímenes, su mente ya no razonaba bien, -si así estoy a una semana de encierro-, pensaba, pero el chico era fuerte, no se iba a dejar vencer, tenia que poder, por la castaña por su amor, se obligaba a recordar los momentos felices, cuando la hizo suya, cuando compartían el cuarto y la cama, cuando la dibujaba, -si tuviera un papel y un lápiz, podría hacer dibujos de la chica, -pero no, pensó hacer su imagen en el muro de la celda pero no, era arriesgado, y si alguien se daban cuenta que era ella, no pudo mas, tomo una piedra y rasgando la pared dibujo su imagen de costado, era como si esa imagen lo acompañaba, le hablaba, le decía cuanto la quería, que no se preocupara, que él siempre la iba a amar y proteger, de apoco Draco se iba quedando dormido.

Muy temprano fueron despertados con la noticia que tenían que ir al ministerio ese día iba a ser el juicio, -tal vez me pueda escapar-pensó, fueron empujados hacia un recinto y luego todos los mortios desaparecieron hacia un salón, donde eran atados a unas sillas con cadenas, estaban todos Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco, Zabini, Pansy, Nick. Todos amarrados y sin poder hablarse entre sí, en eso entran los testigos, Draco levantó la cabeza, cuando vio entrar a Harry con Hermione, la chica lo miró con odio, el rubio bajó la vista, esta bien, pensó, esta tan linda como siempre,

Entra el juez, todos se callan,

Empezaron las pruebas, todos los testigos los acusaron como los mortífagos que atacaron sus casas, Hemione y Harry señalaron a Lucius y a Draco como quienes estaban en su casa cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, la sentencia no se hizo esperar, cadena perpetua para todos en Azkabam, algunos gritaron Zabini y Nick pidieron clemencia Lucius y Bellatrix reían, Draco sólo miraba a Hermione iba a ser la última vez si no lograba escapar, quería llevarse esa imagen con él para siempre.

Capitulo VIII Severius Snape

Al escuchar la sentencia Snape se levantó furioso de su asiento, se le notaba el disgusto, Dumbledor fue hacia él,

-cálmate Severius le dijo el anciano,

-es injusto, Master ud sabe perfectamente que es una injusticia, las ocho personas fallecidas fueron muertas por las varitas de Bellatrix y de Lucius, yo ya le dijo que a los tres muchachos Zabini, Pansy y Nick Spenser yo mismo los petrifiqué para que no pudieran hacer nada, ya que ellas iban conmigo, Bellatrix tomo una calle ella sola donde mato a seis muggles, y los otros dos, la familia de Granger estoy seguro que Lucius fue el asesino, Draco nunca hubiera hacho una cosa así, espeto Snape,

- lo se Severius, lo se, sólo te pido calma, y algo muy importante, pruebas, Severius tráeme pruebas, que yo me ocupare de rescatar a los chicos de ese lugar, necesito convencer a algunos de los miembros del ministerio, tu sabes que yo tengo que convencerlos, no les puedo decir de tu ayuda, ni de tu hechizo de petrificación sin revelar tu calidad de espía, y tu sabes que en muchos del ministerio no se puede confiar, yo ya veré como los libero, pero tu por favor, busca pruebas, afirmó el anciano,

Hermione había encontrado trabajo en el ministerio, -mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mí- pensó y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Harry también entró a trabajar (gracias a la recomendación de Dumbledor) pero éste en un puesto más jerárquico, Ron trabajaba en otra oficina con Luna y se lo veía muy contentos,

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar ven a mi oficina, la llamó Harry por medio del intercomunicador,

-ya voy, señor, le contesto la castaña (así le hablaba cuando no estaba segura que su jefe estaba solo),

La chica entró en la oficina

-sí Harry,

-siéntate, Hermione,

-que necesitas, pregunto la chica

-tenemos que hablar, el embarazo ya se te nota, dime que pensás hacer,

-la castaña se puso a llorar, oh Harry no se que hacer, no tengo idea quien es el padre del bebé,

-escúchame a mí entonces, tu sabes que yo amo a Ginny,

- sí lo se, dijo la chica,

- en realidad lo que te voy a proponer fue idea de ella,- rió el ojiverde -, tu sabes lo desprejuiciada que es,- volvió a reír nervioso-, es que Ginny se queda a estudiar 3 años en Grecia, ella y yo nos veremos esporádicamente únicamente cuando yo pueda ir a visitarla o ella se haga una escapada para verme, yo le mandé una lechuza contándole todo lo que te sucedió, tu sabes que la pelirroja te adora y a mi también, -volvió a reír-, el plan es el siguiente Ginny quiere si tú estas de acuerdo, que yo reconozca al bebé como su padre, que vivamos juntos en mi casa, y que seamos para todos una pareja, en realidad viviremos juntos como hermanos cuidando a mi ahijadito, rió Harry.

Capitulo IX La inocencia.

Snape recorría el pueblo de Town Dried, en busca de pruebas como le había pedido el director, no podía dejar que sus exalumnos fueran condenados de por vida en un lugar tan espantoso, sobretodo porque él tenía plena confianza en sus chicos y sabía que ninguno era sádico como los verdaderos mortios, ellos solo se unieron al grupo por ignorancia , no por convicción, y sabia lo arrepentidos que estaban, a pesar de no decir nada por el miedo que le tenían al Señor Tenebroso, además Snape sabia perfectamente que tenia que apurarse antes que le borraran la memoria a todos los muggles, llego a los vecinos de los Granger, era una casita similar, Snape golpeo la puerta una señora y un niño salieron a recibirlo,

-disculpe señora soy del gobierno y quería hacer unas preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido la semana pasada,

-ahh sí contesto la Sra,

-dígame como se salvaron uds no estaban en su casa,

Snape hizo un hechizo para guardar la conversación así luego era escuchada por Dumbledor,

-vera Señor dijo la mujer, nos salvo un ángel, un ángel rubio, dijo convencida,

-un ángel, dijo asombrado Snape

-sí señor un ángel rubio, entró y nos hizo esconder en un placard, luego se fue y entró otro que no nos vió,

-si dijo Snape ¿un ángel rubio de unos 18 años, será este?, mostrándole la foto de Draco, le pregunto a la señora,

-si señor, dios lo bendiga es el ángel,

Snape desapareció hacia Hogwart,

-Master, Master, Master, gritaba, tengo la prueba, tengo la prueba,

-acá estoy Severius, dijo Dumbledor

-Master, escuche, y le hizo escuchar la grabación,

Los ojos de Dumbledor brillaban de la alegría él sabia la inocencia de Draco, y ahora lo podía probar,

-muy buen trabajo muchacho, le dijo a Snape y ambos se retiraron…….

La castaña al escuchar a Harry se puso a llorar de nuevo, no podía creer que Ginny fuera tan generosa con su amor por Harry y permitiera una farsa semejante para cubrir las apariencias, se abrazó del cuello del muchacho y le dijo que aceptaba, y le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla que hizo poner colorado al ojiverde,

-todo resuelto entonces, pregunto Harry,

-gracias sí para todos serás el padre, rió la castaña,

-mañana te mudas, a mi casa, pregunto el ojiverde,

-si, dijo la chica

-Harry, que aremos con Ron y los Wesley, pregunto Hermione,

-le diremos la verdad, ellos son de confianza y entenderán,

Si contesto la chica y limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas se retiró a su escritorio,

Mañana me iré a vivir con Harry, y mi hijo será un Potter, pensó,

En Azkabam Draco estaba en su celda, los dementotes pasaban de un lado al otro, vigilaban por demás al muchacho luego de sus intentos de fuga, estaba muy demacrado, la comida era pésima y él no estaba con muchos ánimos, se obligaba a pensar en cosas buenas, en la castaña, en los buenos momentos, también le consolaba pensar que Sirius siendo inocente había podido resistir 12 años de prisión, él también resistiría, estaba comiendo una de las horribles comidas cuando vió un movimiento extraño, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, escucho una voz conocida que decía, yo entro solo, es una orden, y para su sorpresa frente a sus ojos se encontraba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledor,

Draco se sentó, sus fuerzas eran escasas, el mago clavo su mirada en el rubio que tantos problemas le había acarreado en su época estudiantil, no era ni la sombra del Draco Malfoy orgulloso y déspota,

-como estas muchacho, pregunto el anciano,

-muy bien gracias, contentó Draco,

Dumbledor sonrió, seguía siendo un Malfoy,

-vine a hablar contigo, muchacho, de esta conversación depende, tu futuro, dijo el anciano,

Draco lo miró, sabia que el viejo era una buena persona, tal vez él quisiera ayudarlo, trago su orgullo y le dijo,

-yo no he matado a nadie, si es que eso a ud le importa,

-por supuesto que me importa, además yo se me consta, que ni tus amigos ni tu han ocasionado ninguna de las ocho muertes del pueblo, pero me es imposible probarlo por lo cual, tengo una propuesta para hacerles,

Draco se que do mirando al anciano, como podía constarle lo anterior dicho si nadie vio que quien mataba a los Granger era Lucius, no dijo nada, quería que el viejo se explicara,

-escucha muchacho, yo no puedo porbar tu inocencia, pero puedo lograr que tu y quienes tu creas fieles a tí, escapen de Azkaban, lógicamente esto tiene un precio,

La cara de Draco se iluminó,

-cual es el precio, dijo,

-volverán con Voldemort y tienen que ser espías para la Orden del Fénix.

Capitilo X Dumbledor

Draco no lo podía creer ese viejo loco confiaba en ellos, esa manía que tenia el viejo de confiar en la gente,

-por supuesto que acepto, yo soy el primero que quiere vengarse de Voldemort y de Lucius, pero no me pregunte el por que, le dijo Draco a Dumbledor,

-yo se perfectamente el por que, dijo el anciano con una sonrisita socarrona,

Draco no le contestó,

-y dime muchacho. ¿Cuál de tus amigos crees que nos sean leales?

-los tres, son fieles a mí, y por supuesto lo serán a la órden, ninguno de ellos está feliz de ser un mortio, contesto el rubio,

Draco instintivamente se miró la marca que tiene en el brazo,

El anciano le dijo:

-esa marca que tienes en el brazo no tiene ningún significado para mí, no te hace mejor ni peor que nadie, lo que valen son las acciones y hecho que hayas salvado vidas muggles en el pueblo, te hace una persona de mi absoluta confianza, lógicamente hubiese preferido que no te hubieras unido a Voldemort pero yo sé de tus motivos y lo hecho, hecho esta, volvió a sonreír,

-señor dijo Draco, hay algo que me preocupa,

-dime muchacho, si está a mi alcance,

-es mi madre, Narcisa ella nunca quiso……., mi padre la obligó,

-lo se perfectamente, lo interrumpió Dumbledor, yo ya había pensado en ella, en una de las misiones, diremos que fue atrapada y encerrada con tu padre, pero en realidad la llevaremos a Hodwart, allá será feliz,

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron su madre y la castaña eran las dos personas que él amaba y el hecho de poder liberar a su madre de ese tormento y alejarla de Lucius lo llenaba de felicidad,

-gracias, no lo defraudaremos, aseveró el muchacho,

-lo sé dijo el anciano, y no tienes que agradecerme yo se mucho más de tu familia y de ti de lo que tu crees,

Cuando Dumbledor se marchaba le dijo. Daré orden que te junten con tus amigos a esperar el plan que crearemos con Harry, en su momento vendremos a planear todo, calculo que mañana ya saldrán de este infierno,

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y el anciano se marchó.

Harry fue con Hermione a la madriguera, tenían que contar lo sucedido y el plan trazado por Ginny,

-pero no puede ser verdad lo que cuentan, se espantó Molly, con la noticia del embarazo y de no saber quien es el padre,

-lo se, es horrible, pero yo amo a mi bebe, dijo la castaña empezando a lagrimiar,

Pronto Molly cambio su postura al ver el sufrimiento de la niña,

-Hermione le dijo Molly, esto es una bendición para ti, ahora tienes a alguien de tu familia tu niño, y todos rieron y abrazaron a la castaña.

Capitulo XI El encuentro.

Al irse Dumbledor , fueron llevados los tres amigos a la celda de Draco,

-que está pasando, dijo Zabini asustado,

Pansy y Nick no hababan sólo se abrazaban hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos Draco los miró y de inmediato Pansy se soltó, no quería que el rubio le recriminara se suponía que ellos eran una pareja.

-ha sucedido algo que les contaré, lo cual es beneficioso para nosotros, pero de ustedes depende aceptar o no, Pansy le dijo a la chica, yo se que tu y Nick se aman, quiero liberarte de cualquier compromiso asumido por nuestros padres, yo estoy muy contento por lo de ustedes, ahora les digo como podemos llegar a salir de ésta prisión, y le relato todo lo conversado con Dumbledor, los chicos no lo podían creer y se comprometieron a serle fiel a la orden y a Draco, ellos estaban realmente arrepentidos de haberse unido a Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente Snape los fue a buscar, les entrego a cada uno su varita y todos desaparecieron hacia Hodwarts,

- veo, que ya llegaron, dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa, "bienvenidos a formar parte de la orden del Fénix paralela", y volvió a reir,

-como paralela, preguntó Draco,

-hemos decidido tener en el más absoluto secreto la presencia de ustedes, por lo tanto para todos excepto, Harry, Severius y yo mismo, ustedes siguen presos en Azkaban, tenemos que tomar todos los recaudos, cómo se habrán dado cuenta el profesor Snape también es un doble agente, y de mi absoluta confianza, él será junto con Harry y ustedes los encargados de vencer a Voldemort, pero para eso tienen que estar preparados, por lo tanto tomarán clases con Severius donde aprenderán nuevos hechizos que puedan serle útil el día de la batalla final,

Los ex alumnos fueron alojados en las mazmorras cerca de la habitación de Snape, Pansy en un dormitorio, y los tres chicos restante en otro,

-mañana comenzaremos las clases, dijo Snape,

-ahora coman, Tomy es el elfo que el director les designo para ustedes, con el sólo llamado de alguno de los cuatro el vendrá, Tomy sirve la comida, dijo Snape, y el elfo en unos segundos subió unos deliciosos platillos que los chicos conocian de su época de estudiantes.

4 meses después…….

Draco era el mejor de todos con los hechizos, hasta Snape estaba asombrado de sus avances, se notaba que el muchacho quería ganar la batalla,

-Draco tienes que desaparecerte hacia el ministerio para hablar con Potter, él te va a dar instrucciones tiene que hablar contigo, dijo Snape,

-esta bien dijo Draco y se desapareció.

Al llegar al ministerio hizo su aparición en una oficina que era la ocupada por Harry,

-te estaba esperandó, dijo el ojiverde-

-que es lo que pasa, pregunto el rubio,

- mira Malfoy, mañana inventaremos una fuga en Azkaban, dónde se supone que ustedes escapan, o sea que a partir de mañana irán al redil a ponerse a las ordenes de Voldemort,

-entiendo, dijo el rubio,

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Hermione,

-Harry, necesito tu ayuda, dijo la chica,

Draco reconoció de inmediato la voz y se puso muy nervioso,

- ahora, no puedo amor, estoy ocupado, ve al recinto de al lado a buscar los expedientes mientras yo me desocupo y voy a tu oficina, le contesto Harry,

-esta bien amor pero no tardes, dijo la chica,

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los del ojiverde y éste le dijo,

-tu no sabes pero Hermione y yo somos pareja desde hace muchos meses,

-no tienes que darme explicaciones Potter, contestó el rubio,

Harry lo miró, se notaba la tristeza que había en su rostro, de golpe el muchacho empalideció y los ojos grises se nublaron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada lo que Draco no sabía era que Harry y Hermione tenían un pacto, cuando el ojiverde la llamaba amor ella haría lo mismo ya que eso significaba que Harry estaba acompañado con alguien que no debía sospechar la falsedad de la pareja.

El rubio se desapareció pero no fue a Hogwarts sino que se paró en la puerta del ministerio se tapo algo el rostro con una bufanda que llevaba esperando el regreso de la castaña, a los pocos minutos la vió llegar con unos expedientes en la mano,

Draco le clavo los ojos, la chica lo miró, -esos ojos grises, pensó la castaña me recuerdan a alguien pero no se a quien, y entro en el ministerio,

Draco sintió una mezcla de alegría por tenerla cerca, y un profundo dolor al verla en un avanzado estado de embarazo, las palabras de Harry le retumbaron en la cabeza, Hermione y yo somos pareja desde hace muchos meses

Capitulo XII Ojos grises.

Esta bien, esta bien, tenía que ser así, era el plan, se repetía Draco, pero su corazón estaba roto, pareja de Potter y embarazada de él, por un momento odió a Potter con toda su alma, él lo había tenido todo, era el niño mimado de Hogwarts, el elegido, amado por sus amigos, y ahora la tenía a ella, a su castaña, también iba a tener un hijo con ella, un hijo los uniría para siempre, y la alejaría de él también para siempre, decidió regresar y no tener más esos pensamientos negativos,

Al aparecerse en Hogwarts,

-Zabini tenemos que irnos al redil, avisa a Nick y Pansy,

-oh, no dijo Zabini, estábamos tan bien en el colegio,

Draco lo miró serio,

-esta, bien, esta bien, ya voy era sólo un chiste, un poco de sentido del humor,

Draco se fue hacia el despacho de Snape,

-profesor, dijo

-pasa Draco,

-vengo de hablar con Potter, hoy se fingirá la fuga, ya estamos preparados para marcharnos,

-yo estaré en el redil a la noche, supongo que él me llamará cuando ustedes regresen, querrá saber de la fuga, recuerden que están encerrados hace mucho tiempo, débiles y temerosos y con mucha hambre, de lo contrario el Señor Tenebroso, sospechará,

-no se preocupe profesor, todo va a salir perfectamente, encontraremos los horcruces para que Potter los destruya, y luego lo mataremos a él,

-Draco él sigue con la manía de terminar con los sangres sucia, dijo Snape

La cara de Draco se transformó,

-¿ud sabe algo de algún plan profesor?

-no exactamente, pero se que su blanco principal es Granger, ese era su objetivo cuando mandó a atacar el pueblo, como solo pudo matar a sus padres lo volverá a intentar, más ahora que ella es pareja de Potter,

-y embarazada, dijo el rubio

-¿cómo que embarazada? Preguntó Snape a los gritos,

-acabo de verla tiene un embarazo, que ya es muy notorio,

-tengo que comunicarle a Dumbledor, cómo Potter no nos dijo nada, se fue Snape maldiciendo al ojiverde,

Draco se quedo intranquilo, ella corría peligro, tenía que terminar con ese maldito lo antes posible, parecía imposible, pero el hecho de que Hermione estuviera con Potter en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, fue su mejor amigo, ahora su amante, Potter la protegerá hasta que yo pueda intentar recuperarla, tristemente se consoló pensando.

Hermione fue a su oficina y allí la estaba esperando el ojiverde,

-veo que trajiste los expedientes, dijo Harry

-si, me los pediste no?

-bueno es que hoy hay que entregar los informes,

-enseguida los hago, Jefe, rió la chica,

-muy, pero muy eficiente, dijo el chico

-Harry, con quien estabas que me llamaste "amor" río la castaña, y siguió comentando, sabes cuando entraba un hombre me miraba raro, pero no creo que quería nada, solo vi sus ojos grises que me miraban, me extrañó,

- yo estaba con un jefe de sección, y no le hagas caso a los que te miran "es que el embarazo te sienta muy bien", rió el ojiverde y la castaña también comenzó a reír.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XIII El nacimiento.

Draco con sus compañeros llegaron al redil Voldemort mandó a su súbdito, Peter Pettigrew a su encuentro y fueron todos conducidos a las habitaciones,

-el amo dice que se alegra que sus súbditos hallan regresado, que pronto les dará su próxima misión, y se retiró,

-maldito, pensó el rubio, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Snape, " no piensen en su contra, bloqueen sus pensamientos, de lo contrarío serán descubiertos y asesinados por él" Draco blanqueo su mente, sabía que Voldemort trataría de leerla, buscando la veracidad del escape de Askabam, mucho menos quería que descubriera su amor por Hermione.

Draco iba todas las semanas apañado por Snape, a rendir cuenta de sus averiguaciones a Potter.

4 meses después……..

-te estaba esperando, dijo Potter,

-lo siento, no podía liberarme, los últimos días hemos sospechado algo que ayer confirmamos,

En esos momentos se escuchó la voz de Hermione,

-Harry, Harry me siento mal, me duele mucho, gritaba la castaña

Los dos muchachos se quedaron paralizados,

-ya voy, dijo Harry y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Hermione,

Draco lo siguió, el ojiverde entró y encontró a la castaña en un charco de agua,

-creo que rompí bolsa, le dijo

-tranquila Hermione, ya vamos a San Murgo,

-pero no podemos aparecernos, dijo la chica en un grito

-iremos en auto, Harry llamó a los empleados pero como era tarde ya todos habían dejado sus puestos, Mierda dijo ahora que hacemos, no te preocupes vamos hasta mi coche que yo te llevo,

Draco los siguió hasta el estacionamiento, Harry acomodó a la chica en el asiento de atrás y estaba descendiendo para ir al asiento del conductor, cuando el rubio lo paro y le dijo ve atrás con ella yo los llevo,

Draco manejaba a toda velocidad el coche de Harry directo a San Murgo, pero los gritos de Hermione cada vez eran más desesperantes, los dos muchachos se miraban sin saber que hechizo hacer y la chica empezó a gritar

-va a nacer, por Merlin Harry te digo que va a nacer,

El rubio comprendió la urgencia de la situación y detuvo el vehículo en un callejón y de inmediato se pasó al asiento trasero, con un hechizo amplio la capacidad del auto y convirtió el asiento en cama, donde Harry acomodó a la castaña, hicieron aparecer agua caliente unas cobijas, la castaña no llegaba a ver quien estaba ayudando, Harry le tenía la cabeza de Hermione y la acariciaba mientras Draco le sostenía las piernas para que pujara y pudiera nacer la criatura,

-no puedo más, no puedo más, lloraba y gritaba Hermione

-los chicos se desesperaban, se daban cuenta que el parto no venía normal, y que la vida de ambos corría peligro,

-tu puedes Hermione vamos, puja, puja, más fuerte, más fuerte, grito el rubio

la chica hizo todo su esfuerzo y pujo hasta que la cabeza e la criatura salió, Draco la tomó en sus manos y vió que el cordón umbilical estaba enredado en el cuello,

Potter ayúdame grito, el ojiverde fue e hizo aparecer unas tijeras cortando el cordón,

-tu puedes Hermione vamos, puja, puja, más fuerte, más fuerte, volvió a gritar el rubio

Hermione volvió a pujar y el bebe nació, Draco lo tomó en sus brazos le golpeo la espalda y la criatura se puso a llorar, Harry fue hasta Hermione, la chica lloraba, es una nena dijo el rubio, se la dio a Potter y este la puso en el pecho de la chica, Hermione beso a su hija y se desmayó,

Capitulo XIV El horrocrux

Draco corrió al volante del coche y llevó a la parturienta lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, al llegar allí, Harry descendió con la beba y Draco alzó a Hermione llevándola corriendo hacia la guardia,

-tuvo un parto complicado camino al hospital y se desmayó, dijo el rubio a un medimago que fue en su encuentro,

-déme el bebé, dijo otro medimago a Harry, llevándose al recién nacido a la nursery,

Hermione fue introducida a una sala, al tiempo salio un medimago,

-ud, es el marido, le preguntó a Draco, al rubio le dio un vuelco el corazón,

-no, soy yo, dijo Harry,

-pasé, le dijo el medimago,

Harry entro y Draco se quedó fuera, se sentó en una banca, sus ojos grises se nublaron, que se ponga bien, pensaba, estoces fue hacia la nursery, y vió a la beba, con un cartel que decía Potter, el rubio entró y le pregunto a la medimaga

-como está, la beba,

-muy bien, es muy sanita, hicieron un buen trabajo con el cordón,¿ ud es el padre? ¿quiere cargarla?,

-si, dijo Draco, y la medimaga se la entrego, el chico la tubo en sus brazos sin sospechar que tenía con él a su hija,- es igualita a Hermione pensó- el cabello de la beba era castaño claro y tenía las facciones de la madre, Pottter se acerco a l rubio pero no dijo nada, solo le comunicó que Hermione ya estaba bien y quería que le llevara a la bebe,

Así lo hicieron, la castaña se abrazó a su hija, y le dio un beso a Harry, Draco miraba desde la puerta,

-Harry ¿Quién me ayudaba en el parto?

-era el chofer, dijo el ojiverde,

Su voz me recuerda algo, algo que no se…. Cuando me ordenó que pujara, era como una voz conocida, familiar, pero no pude verlo,

-solo era una persona a la cual le pedí ayuda, reafirmó Harry,

-sentí que lo conocía, insistió la castaña, hay que darle las gracias,

-así lo haré, concluyó Harry.

Draco al otro día volvió a la oficina de Harry para darle el informe, pero no lo encontró le dijeron que estaba en su casa con su esposa e hija ya que acababa de ser padre, y le dieron la dirección del hogar de la pareja, Draco fue hasta allí.

Toco timbre, Harry se asomó,

-Malfoy que haces acá,

-es que tengo que decirte algo importante, como esta Hermione y tu hija, preguntó el rubio,

-muy bien las dos, gracias, disculpa que no te haga entrar pero Mione anda por la casa,

-sí dijo Draco apesadumbrado, sería fatal si me viera, lo que tengo que decirte esta en este pergamino es la ubicación de uno de los horrocruxes, comprenderas que no lo podía mandar por una lechuza,

Harry tomo el pergamino, y se entró.

La información era muy importante, en una semana tenía que estar destruido ese horrocrux, realmente Draco y los suyos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo infiltrados en las filas de Voldemort, Harry también estaba por ir a ver a Ginny, y esto del nacimiento le había complicado los planes, -es muy raro todo pensaba el ojiverde, el comportamiento de Malfoy era realmente extraño, Harry estaba seguro de la paternidad de Draco, pero… ¿por que se alejo de Hermione en el tren y le lanzó el Hechizo? Pero era evidente que el rubio quería a la chica, sus lágrimas que Harry vió el día que se desmayó luego de la muerte de los padres, como la miraba en el juicio, como le hablaba en el parto, tenía la misma desesperación que el ojiverde y la miraba con profundo amor-

Tal vez deba averiguar más, pensó Harry.

Capitulo XV Consejos.

-Hermione hay que ponerle un nombre a la niña, dijo la Sra Wesley cuando la fue a visitar,

-sí, lo se, a mi me gusta Mel, le preguntaré a Harry, dijo la castaña,

-mira Hermione yo no creo que Harry tenga que opinar en el nombre de la niña, ya tendrá sus propios hijos con Ginny, dijo Molly

-disculpe Molly tiene razón, es que a veces se me mezclan las cosas y no me doy cuenta que en realidad no se quien es el padre de Mel, dijo la castaña entristecida,

-no hija no lo dije por mal, se excusó la señora, es que yo creo que el padre tiene un buen motivo para ausentarse, y que un día regresará y ese día querrá que tu Hermione y tu hija le pertenezcan solo a él, y temo que Harry se encariñe demasiado,

-tiene razón, Molly trataré de no involucrarlo mucho, pero…¿ como puede decir que el padre regresará, si ni siquiera sé quien es? O usted sabe algo, preguntó consternada la chica,

-no linda desgraciadamente no se nada, pero hazme caso, la zorra sabe más por vieja que por zorra, y todo en la vida tiene su por que, dijo enigmáticamente Molly

La castaña no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, pero si alguien la había violado, como le dijo Harry, tal vez le interesaba la criatura y aparecería a reclamarle…..en esos momentos entro Harry,

-Hola Hermione, Molly, bebe, dijo Harry, y les dio un beso a las tres,

- se llamará Mel, dijo la castaña,

-Mel Potter, repitió Harry me gusta,

-Harry no te enojes pero creo que hay que anotarla como Mel Granger,

-Potter serán los hijos que tengas con Ginny,

Harry la miró extrañado, pero no le dijo nada,

Esta bien Mel Granger suena bien,

-Harry, de dónde sacaste que me habían violado, preguntó la chica,

-disculpa Hermione es algo que nunca te aclaré, lo dije en un momento de bronca, realmente no creo que eso haya pasado, pero trataré de investigar lo sucedido y espero que puedas romper el hechizo y recuperes tu memoria,

-lo he intentado Harry valla si lo he intentado, pero no puedo recordar, no puedo,

-ya linda, quédate tranquila, a su debido tiempo recordarás, dijo Molly que se había quedado callada escuchando la conversación,

Pasaban los meses y Draco fue encontrando los distintos Horcruxes, y Harry los iba destruyendo, todas las semanas el rubio iba a la casa de Potter, se paraba en una esquina, cubría su rostro con un echarpe y esperaba a la castaña regresar del trabajo, -que hermosa es, pensaba Draco cada vez que la veía, a veces sola, otras veces con la beba, que crecía a pasos agigantados-, a su ves,

-ese hombre, en la esquina siempre vigilando, pensaba la castaña, esos ojos grises, los mismos del ministerio, le hacían recordar a alguien pero no sabía a quién, además yo nunca me olvido de las cosas importantes,- pensaba con una sonrisa la chica,

En Hogwart…..

Snape estaba orgulloso se sus chicos de Slyterim, sin ellos nunca se hubieran encontrado ningún Horrocrux, además Snape tenía una nueva razón para estar la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio, para estar contento, feliz, Dumbledor había puesto a Narciza, de ayudante personal de Severius en sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y el profesor por fin sonreía, la madre de Draco había sido su amor desde siempre y hubiese estado casada con él si los padres de la chica no la hubieran obligado a casarse con Lucius, ese maldito pensaba Snape.

Capitulo XVI El cumpleaños

Los meses seguían pasando y faltaba encontrar un solo Horrocux, pero por mas que Draco y sus aliados lo intentaban no tenían ninguna pista firme, por suerte para los muchachos Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de la destrucción, y ellos contaban todavía con la confianza del Señor Tenebroso,

Mientras tanto Harry viajaba cada vez mas seguido a ver a Ginny y la castaña junto con su hija pasaban largas temporadas solas, Hermione reía y le decía a Molly que no estaban solas ya que cuando Harry se ausentaba, el extraño de ojos grises, se la pasaba vigilando la casa, nos cuida reía la castaña, al principio le tenía miedo, pero luego llegó a la conclusión (inducida por Harry) que era una persona que tal vez había perdido a su hija y por eso cuidaba de ellas, y Hermione no le temió más,

Potter había regresado de una de sus visitas a Ginny

Draco volvió a la oficina de Potter, a dar su informe,

-hola Malfoy, dijo el ojiverde

-Potter, contestó el rubio haciendo un movimiento de cabeza,

-alguna noticia,

-no, ya hace más de un año y medio de la destrucción del último, y no contamos con ningún indicio de que halla escondido otro, a veces me pregunto si realmente existe un horrocux más,

-Dumbledor me afirma que sí que eran siete, y nosotros destruimos seis, contesto Harry,

-hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hija, lo sorprendió preguntando el rubio,

-sí contesto Harry, hoy Mel cumple 3 años,

-cómo puedes dejarlas solas tanto tiempo, le recriminó Draco con el ceño fruncido visiblemente enojado,

-no están solas tú las cuidas, le espetó Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para ver la reacción del rubio,

Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta del ojiverde, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo,

-tienes razón Potter, para mi Hermione y su hija son lo más importante del mundo, por eso no entiendo que siempre las abandones,

-quiero que me digas que hubo exactamente entre Hermione y tú, por que ella por culpa de un hechizo que alguien le lanzó, no puede recordarlo,

Draco le iba a contestar cuando se escuchó la voz de la castaña que se acercaba hacia la oficina de Harry, en ese instante el rubio se desapareció,

-Mierda, pensó Harry, lo tenía acorralado, tengo que hacer que me diga la verdad,

Hermione entró a la oficina,

-hola Harry,

-hola Hermione, Mel, le dijo a la niña que corría por la oficina agarrando papeles y todo lo que podía, -

- Mel, ven para acá, deja eso, chillaba la castaña, corriendo a la niña, para lograr que se quedara quieta,

-es un torbellino, dijo Harry

-si no se a quien salió, juro que yo a su edad era un ángel, afirmó la chica,

Ambos se miraron, no dijeron nada, pero pensaron que seguramente el carácter de Mel se parecía a su verdadero padre.

La fiesta del tercer cumpleaños de Mel se realizaba en la casa de Harry y estaban invitados unos amiguitos, mas todos los Wesley, Luna, y para sorpresa de todos Ginny también se apareció en medio de la fiesta, Harry estaba embobado con tener a su pelirroja cerca, la castaña salió con Mel a la puerta a recibir a los mellizos que llegaban con fuegos artificiales (fieles a su estilo), la niña estaba entusiasmada con el espectáculo que le habían brindado sus tíos como Mel les decía, la castaña miró como su niña corría hacia la esquina y vió que alguien la llamaba, el corazón de Hermione se paralizó y solo atino a correr tras la niña, y allí estaba el hombre de los ojos grises que le dio un paquete a Mel y le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, Harry se acercó alzó a la niña le dio la s gracias al sujeto y entraron todos a la casa,

-me asusté mucho, dijo la castaña tomando a la niña y al paquete,

-es para mí refunfuñaba Mel,

-esta bien, la castaña la ayudo a abrir el regalo y vió que era una hermosa muñeca de pelo castaño largo y con rizos, con el uniforme de Griffindor, Hermione se sorprendió,

¿Quien es ese hombre de los ojos grises, que sabe del cumpleaños de su hija, de Hogwarts, que siempre las vigila, por Merlín quien es?, pensaba la castaña.

Capitulo XVII Verdades.

Al finalizar la fiesta, sólo estaban Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Mel que se había quedado dormida luego se revolucionar a todos en su fiesta,

-Harry mi amor, te tengo una sorpresa….., dijo la pelirroja radiante de alegría,

-dime cual es, preguntó el ojiverde,

-ha, no ahora no quiero, dijo jugueteando la chica,

-ohhhh, sí ahora me lo dices, y Harry la empezó a correr por el comedor hasta atrapar a la pelirroja,

-te haré cosquillas hasta que confieses,

-ya, ya gritaba Ginny, te lo digo, te lo digo,

Hermione miraba a la feliz pareja que jugaban como niños, -¿Por qué, yo no puedo tener a alguien que me quiera así, como Harry ama a Ginny? ¿Por qué el padre de mi hija me abandonó, sin ni siquiera saber yo quien es? Es injusto pensaba la castaña-

-escucha Harry ya te lo digo, dijo la pelirroja muerta de risa, ya aprobé todas las materias de mi carrera y solo tengo que volver el mes entrante para recibir el diploma,

-ohhhhhhhh Ginny eso es genial, te felicito dijo el ojiverde dándole un beso apasionado a su novia, entonces te quedas a vivir aquí y el mes que viene nos casamos, dijo emocionado Harry,

-si mi amor, me quedo con vos y nadie nunca más nos va a separar, grito Ginny feliz,

Hermione empalideció, si la pelirroja se casaba con Harry todas las mentiras dichas hasta ese momento saldrían a la luz, la pareja se dio cuenta y rápidamente Ginny le dijo,

-no te aflijas Herm, te sigo prestando a mi Harry un tiempito más y se rió,

-no te rías Ginny, hemos dicho tantas mentiras, como haremos ahora,

- es fácil, solo diremos que uds se pelearon y Harry cae enamorado rendido a mis pies,

-Ginny tu sí que eres loca, dijo la castaña,

-por eso la amo, dijo Harry, pero oye niña a mi no me mientas, le dijo a Ginny el ojiverde,

-no mi amor cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, le dijo agarrándole los cachetes y dándole un pico a su novio,

Hermione rió,

-bueno yo me voy adormir,

-nosotros también rieron la pareja y se fueron a la habitación de Harry.

Dias después en el redil

-creo que ya lo tengo, le dijo Draco contento a Snape,

-lo encontraste, pregunto Snape,

-yo estoy seguro, tiene que ser , dijo Draco

-ahora voy a aparecerme de Potter, a ver él que dice,

-esta bien, yo te cubro, dijo Snape,

En el ministerio

-que haces acá Malfoy, preguntó el ojiverde,

-es que creo que lo encontré,

-dime,

-la serpiente, Nagini, por eso el maldito no se aparta de ella, porque es su último horrocrux, y por eso mismo no lo podíamos encontrar en todo este tiempo, porque estaba allí delante de nuestros ojos,

Harry se quedo callado pensando,

-creo que tienes razón Malfoy, era tan obvio, que no lo veíamos, lo sabe Snape,

-sí,

-y que piensa,

-que hay que matarla al mismo tiempo que a Voldemort,

-esta bien, se hará mañana, no pedemos perder tiempo, escucha…

Harry le formulaba un plan para matar a los dos al mismo tiempo, Draco opinaba y ayudaba a Harry con la elaboración de la batalla final, como ambos la llamaron, luego de unas horas ya estaba todo planeado y entendido hasta el último detalle, fueron casi un año y medio de espera hasta deducir cual era el paradero del último Horrocrux,

-todo entendido. Pregunto Harry,

-sí, yo le explico a los míos y a Snape él también quiere combatir,

-Snape es una gran ayuda, dijo Harry,

-Malfoy, el otro día nos quedó un tema pendiente, le dijo el ojiverde,

-sí, dijo el rubio,

-que hubo entre vos y Hermione en el séptimo curso,

Draco levantó la vista, y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry,

-mira Potter, Hermione y yo, fuimos novios,

-pero tu te burlaste de ella, de su inocencia, no es cierto Malfoy,

-no, dijo el rubio enojado, yo nunca me burlé de ella,

-si que lo hiciste, la tomaste y la tiraste, dijo Harry también furioso,

-no es verdad, yo no hice eso,

-sí, tu la enamoraste y la hiciste tuya y cuando ya la tuviste, cuando ella se te entregó, la abandonaste, porque nunca te importó,

-no es cierto, yo amaba a Hermione, yo la amo, y ella me amaba a mí, dijo Draco con rabia,

-ahhh muy bien ahí quería llegar, tu la sigues amando, por eso estas siempre husmeando, pero lo que no entiendo es por que del hechizo, por que le lanzaste un hechizo para que se olvidara de vos, grito el ojiverde,

-tu, no lo entenderías nunca, pero yo tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarla de mí, de mi futuro, yo tenía que ser un mortio, sino el desgraciado de Voldemort se la hubiera cobrado a mi madre, yo no podía permitir que Hermione se arriesgara por mí, que estuviera en peligro por mi culpa, se lo pedí, le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero ella estaba obsesionada en seguirme y la única solución era que se olvidara de mí, de que yo la amaba, que fuera feliz con otro, pero viva, ¿no entiendes? Con migo no tenía futuro,

Harry en ese momento lo comprendió todo, y vio el enorme sacrificio que había hecho el rubio, estaba a punto de confesarle que Mel era su hija y que su pareja con Hermione era mentira, cuando Draco cayo al suelo agarrándose su brazo.

-ves lo que te digo, dijo Draco, el maldito me esta llamando, y diciendo esto se desapareció.

Capitulo XVIII La batalla final

Todos los mortios acudieron de inmediato al llamado de su amo, (de no hacerlo y no tener una buena excusa serían asesinados por Voldemort lanzándolo e un aveda kedavra)

Draco junto a los suyos y Snape también se presentaron

-mis mortios, veo que todos han acudido a mi llamado, hoy es el día que he decidido continuar nuestros ataques contra los impuros, espero tener buenos resultados de lo contrario uno de ustedes morirá,

Todos los mortios se miraron el amo había sentenciado una muerte y él siempre cumplía sus amenazas,

-partirán ahora mismo hacia el ministerio, en un ataque sorpresa, no me importa cuantos regresen sólo quiero que mueran los impuros y sus protectores,

La cara de Draco se transformó, terminaba de venir de la oficina de Potter y sabía que tanto él como Hermione se encontraban trabajando,

Voldemort miró al rubio,

-algún problema Malfoy, le preguntó

Draco instintivamente blanqueó su mente, Snape lo miraba con temor, pero su alumno era el mejor, su frío temperamento y sus convicciones hacían que ni siquiera el mago más tenebroso pudiera descubrirlo,

-ningún problema, amo, sólo me preguntaba cuando partíamos,

-en este instante y con un movimiento los desapareció a todos hacia la entrada del ministerio,

Draco se apareció en la oficina de Harry,

-Potter, llévate a Hermione, los mortios atacan al ministerio,

Harry sin preguntar nada se apareció en la oficina de la castaña y la desapareció hacia su casa,

Snape se apareció en Hodwarts y advirtió a Dumbledor del ataque,

Draco y Harry estaban haciendo escapar a los empleados cuando llego Snape,

-Potter, creo que tendremos que adelantar el plan, es el momento de atacar a Voldemort, esta en el redil, solo con el inútil de Colagussano, y con nagini,

-sí, es la ocasión, dijo Harry,

-voy por los míos, dijo Draco,

No iremos nosotros tres, sino el resto sospechará, dijo Snape

Los tres se aparecieron en el redil, la batalla final había empezado, Snape iba a atrapar a colagussano, Draco se encargaría de la serpiente y Harry de Voldemort, como decía la profecía, cuando Snape se alejo de ellos Harry le dijo a Draco,

-Malfoy tengo que decirte algo Hermione y yo nunca fuimos pareja, es falso, ella estaba sola sin memoria y embarazada, yo solo la ayude, yo amo a Ginny, por supuesto ahora sé que Mel es tu hija.

El rubio miró al ojiverde, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Hermione era suya, siempre lo había sido y Mel era su hija, necesitaba verlas, abrazarlas, gritar que las amaba, que eran de él, pero tenía que protegerlas, matar a ese maldito………., le sonrió a Potter, le dio las gracias por decirle la verdad y ambos se juraron librar a todos de Voldemort …..

Ese día había llegado iban a librar la batalla final y la iban a ganar.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XIX La lealtad.

Snape tenía un asunto personal con Colagussano ya que ambos habían sido compañeros en Hodwart, se acerco a la rata, (como todos lo llamaban) y con un movimiento de su varita lo dejo paralizado, acto seguido lo amarro con sogas mágicas y lo envió derechito a Askaban, -el trámite había sido de lo más sencillo sacarse a esa rata despreciable de encima resulto muy sencillo, pensó-, y se dirigió a ayudar a los dos muchachos.

Draco y Harry entraron sigilosamente a la recámara de Voldemort en el redil, alli estaban los dos Nagini y el Señor oscuro quienes de inmediato sintieron la presencia de los extraños,

-valla si es Potter "el elegido" y "el inútil traidor" de Malfoy , sonrió Voldemort tomando su varita apunto a Harry quién ya lo apuntaba y ambos lanzaron un hechizo de avada kedabra, ambos conjuros de las dos varitas se encontraron en el centro y ninguno de los dos podía derrotar al otro, por otra parte Draco ya había atacado a Nagini, el hechizo pareció no haber causado ningún efecto en la serpiente, quien rápidamente se lanzo a perseguir a su atacante, Draco corría hacia el bosque y la serpiente lo perseguía, en ese momento el rubio recordó como en una ocasión cuando la serpiente atacada a su castaña él pudo distraerla, y así hizo que el reptil cayera en la misma trampa y lo pudo alejar de él por un tiempo, Draco sabía que tenía que atacarla a los ojos, tomó aire la enfrentó, el hechizo lanzado dio en el blanco, no solo la dejó ciega, sino que también acabó tumbando a la serpiente, pero esta en su caída logró clavar un diente en el hombro del muchacho que no pudo esquivar la embestida, mientras tanto Potter y Voldemort seguían enfrentados por los hechizos de sus varitas, Voldemort reía y Harry se iba tumbando de apoco ya con lo último de sus fuerzas, Snape llegó a donde estaba Draco, le dio el golpe de gracia a Nagini y llevó al muchacho a un claro desenterró el colmillo del hombro,

-Draco estas bien, lo zamarreó,

-creo que me envenenó, dijo el rubio, valla con Potter que esta peleando con el maldito, y destrúyanlo le dijo,

Snape chupó y escupió, el veneno de la herida de su muchacho lo acomodó cerca de un árbol y fue con Harry, al llegar el chico iba perdiendo la batalla pero Snape apuntó con su varita lanzó un avada kedabra y el rayo de hechizo se unió al de Harry para equiparar fuerzas con el mago tenebroso, sin embargo ambos magos no podían con el maldito que viendo a Snape ayudar a Potter, su odio y poder de destrucción lo hacían mucho más poderoso, tenemos que poder, tenemos que acabar con él gritaba Harry a un Snape furioso y abatido, estaban perdiendo era claro, sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo, Draco se había arrastrado hasta el lugar y al ver a sus compañeros perdiendo la batalla alzó su varita y se unió ellos, Voldemont reía su poder era inmenso,

-los tres magos mas inútiles que he visto reía a carcajadas,

-Potter, el elegido, miren esta desfallecido y el terrible Severius Snape un payaso, y Malfoy ni siquiera pudo con una serpiente,

-cállate maldito, grito Draco cayendo de rodillas al piso, los tres magos sabían que estaban perdidos, que ya no resistirían mucho más tiempo…… de repente vieron que la sonrisa de Voldemont se desaparecía de su cara y en su lugar había una expresión de profundo miedo,

Los tres magos miraron hacia atrás y vieron con profunda alegría a un Dumbledor entero de pie que apuntando con su varita se unió a ellos, el hechizo fue tan poderoso que Voldemort se elevó unos cinco metros en el aire, el anciano miró a su enemigo quien le gritaba.

-no puede ser….tu estas muerto….. el traidor de Snape te mató…..el terror se dibujaba en la cara de Voldemort viendo vivo a su enemigo,

-Dumbledor lo miró y le dijo, la lealtad es un poder misterioso, une a la gente mas diversa Potter, Malfoy, Snape y yo, no importa que separados no podamos derrotarte, lo importante es que unidos te acabaremos, el cuerpo del maldito se elevó un metro más y explotó en el aire, el hechizo desapareció y todos los magos menos el anciano cayeron desmayados.

Capitulo XX Mel.

Inmediatamente Dumbledor llevó a todos los magos a San Murgo, al llegar un grupo de medimagos los llevaron a salas separadas dependiendo el grado de gravedad de cada uno, el mas grave era Draco ya que el veneno no había sido extraído por completo y se había diseminado por todo el cuerpo, el rubio se quejaba de dolores fuertísimos, de inmediato le fue realizado un lavado de estómago y se le suministro un antídoto del cual no se sabía su eficacia por no ser muy común la mordedura de un basilisco de ese tamaño, Snape y Harry ya habías despertado ambos estaban en una sala,

-cómo esta Malfoy, preguntó el profesor a un medimago que acababa de entrar,

-es el mago rubio, preguntó el médico,

-sí ese muchacho dijo Snape,

-me temo que no muy bien, es que no cede la fiebre, delira, y tiene fuertes convulsiones,

Las palabras del medimago preocuparon al profesor pero también a Harry,

-profesor Snape, quiero hacerle una pregunta, dijo Harry,

-sí, Potter,

- ¿cuando es lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador, se puede lanzar un contra-hechizo para que la persona a la cual se le quito la memoria recuerde su pasado nuevamente?

- depende de muchos factores, y de la voluntad de recordar del sujeto afectado, por que lo preguntas Potter,

-no debería decírselo, pero creo que si yo no me involucro muchas personas sufrirán,

-sin acertijos, Potter habla de una vez,

-es que no se si ud sabe que en el septimo curso Malfoy y Granger, fueron novios,

-sí lo sabia, pero Granger es tu esposa ahora, dijo el profesor,

-no es tan así, dijo el ojiverde,

-¿cómo que no es tan así? Explícate,

-ud sabe que Hermione y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde siempre,

-sí, dijo el profesor visiblemente enojado por las vueltas que daba Harry en explicarse,

-en realidad a Hermione le lanzaron un hechizo y no se acuerda que era la novia de Malfoy, ella estaba embarazada y no sabía de quien por eso inventamos lo de nuestra pareja,

-¿qué? Grito Snape, que Malfoy le lanzó el hechizo,

-si, me entere hace poco que él era quien había desmemoriado a Hermione, lo hizo para protegerla de Voldemort, yo ya le dije que era mentira de mi pareja con ella, también le dije que Mel, la hija de Hermione era su hija, si Hermione se acordara de él ahora estaría ayudándole, ¿que podemos hacer?

-Hay que llamar a Dumbledor, él es el único que puede hacer que la chica recobre su memoria, pero podemos contarle antes para que vaya con él y lo ayude,

-pero si hasta cree que Malfoy mató a sus padres,

-por Merlin, dijo Snape eso no es cierto,

-ya lo sé, y ya intenté que ella lo entendiera, pero es muy obstinada,

-Granger, Granger, voy a ver a Draco y diciendo esto, se levantó el profesor y se fue,

Al salir casi choca con Ginny Y Hermione que entraban apuradas a ver a Harry,

-Harry , amor como estas, dijo Ginny dándole un beso apasionado a Harry, quien se dejo besar sin resistencia, la pelirroja lo volvía loco,

-yo bien, el que esta grabe es Malfoy , dijo el ojiverde apesadumbrado,

-mataron a Voldemort, eso es lo importante, además Malfoy era un mortio, dijo Hermione,

-no digas eso, dijo Harry molesto, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin él, además Draco era un espía para Dumbledor,

-él mató a mis padres, dijo la castaña también enojada,

-no es cierto, se demostró que la varita que los mató era la de Lucius,

-hermione escucha lo que te voy a pedir, dijo Harry

-si, dime,

-quiero que vayas a la sala donde esta Malfoy te acerques y le digas cosas lindas, cosas amorosas, para que ponga toda su voluntad en vivir,

-yo no voy a hacer eso, además que le importa a Malfoy, que yo le diga cosas lindas, dijo riendo la castaña,

-sabes que yo no miento, Ginny ya esta al tanto de lo que te voy a decir, no tengo pruebas hasta que recobres la memoria, pero escucha: Hermione le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Mel es hija de Draco,

-¿Qué? tu estas loco,

-no, no estoy loco, tu eras su novia en el séptimo curso y Draco te lanzó el hechizo para que no lo siguieras, el tenía que ser un mortio, para salvar a su madre, que ahora esta es Hogwarts, tu te empeñabas en seguirlo, lo que el nunca se imaginó era tu embarazo, es más el creía que Mel era mi hija y que nosotros éramos pareja,

-no puede ser cierto, yo me acordaría,

-Herm anda con él te necesita, le dijo Ginny,

-tu también lo sabías,

-ayer me lo dijo Harry, siempre te estuvo cuidando era el hombre de los ojos grises

El profesor Snape, regresó, muy consternado,

-y Malfoy, preguntó Ginny,

Esta muy grave el veneno se expandió por todo el cuerpo, no creen que pase la noche, estaba obsesionado por matar al Señor oscuro, quería proteger a los sangres sucias,

Hermione se largó a llorar, esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, no se acordaba de nada pero eso ya no importaba, fue hasta la habitación de Draco, un medimago le prohibía la entrada,

-soy su mujer, dijo la castaña,

El médico la dejo ingresar,

-Draco soy yo, Hermione, le dijo dándole un beso en los labios,

El chico no reaccionaba, apenas respiraba, ella lo abrazó, lo besó una y otra vez, empezó a recordar ese gusto en sus labios, esos labios eran conocidos, supo que todo era cierto, la castaña corrió a buscar a Ginny,

-Ginny, ve a buscar a Mel, le dijo, la pelirroja obedeció

Hermione volvió al lado de Draco, lo besaba y le rogaba que viviera, por ella y por Mel, que ahora iban a poder ser felices,

Ginny volvió con la niña,

-mamá, quien es ese señor,

-es tu papá, Mel dale un beso, la castaña alzó a su hija,

-hola papá dijo Mel y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y lo abrazó,

Al sentir a su hija el rubio reaccionó.

Capitulo XXI, Recuerdos

El rubio abrió los ojos sonrió apenas, beso a su hija y se volvió a desmayar, la castaña se sentía muy extraña, sabía que no le mentían, pero era evidente que no sentía nada por Draco mas que una necesidad de saber que no moriría, el pensar que Mel era su hija la perturbaba, ella debió quererlo mucho o tal vez él la había engañado, seguramente esto último era lo correcto ya que todos los recuerdos de Hermione junto al rubio eran un sin fin de insultos y desprecios por parte de ambos, no obstante ella fingiría hasta que el muchacho se recuperara, no iba a cargar con el peso de no haber hecho nada para salvar al padre de su hija,

-que le pasa al señor, mami,

-esta enfermo, él es tu papá Mel, dijo la castaña

-sí, es mi papá, pero por que no vino antes a casa, por que no vive con nosotros, por que no le das un beso, por que no vino a mi cumpleaños,

-hay Mel son muchas preguntas, mi amorcita, mira Draco que así se llama tu papá estaba trabajando mucho, por eso no vino antes,

-ahhhh como el padrino Harry, dijo Mel recordando los largos viajes del ojiverde cuando se iba a visitar a Ginny,

-sí, dijo la castaña aliviada por tener una respuesta para su hija más o menos coherente

-igualito a tu padrino, nada más que los viajes de tu papá eran mucho mas lejos,

La niña pareció conformarse pero se quedó pensando iba a preguntar algo cuando Hermione la interrumpió y le dijo

-Mel ve a ver a tu padrino Ginny te llevará,

-sí, sí quiero ir a ver a Harry, dijo feliz la niña,

Esos dos sí que se llevan bien, pensó la castaña aliviada,

Snape entró a la sala a ver a Draco,

-Granger, él es un buen muchacho, dijo el profesor defendiendo a su casi hijo, el nunca ha aprobado las enseñanzas de su padre, tuvo una infancia muy dura, dónde soportó de todo para proteger a Narcisa, ella ahora está en pareja conmigo, bueno es una larga historia, pero a veces no puede dormir pensando en su hijo, de todo lo que la defendió y por todo lo que pasó para librarla del mal nacido de Lucius,

-esta bien profesor, yo siempre pensé que él, no era lo feliz que aparentaba en el colegio, sin embargo su arrogancia y sus insultos siempre lograban entristecerme y ponerme furiosa,

El rubio se movió,

-Hermione, no, cuidado, no, no lo hagan, no, es mi hija, no Lucius maldito, no los mates son muggles no los mates, son sus padres, no…..murmuraba el muchacho,

-está delirando, dijo un medimago que acababa de entrar,

-si creo que esta recordando el día de la muerte de tus padres, le dijo Snape a la castaña,

-lo siento tienen que retirarse les dijo a los dos el medimago cuando Draco comenzaba a convulsionar,

la chica clavó la vista hacia el rubio, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, tomó a Draco de la mano,

-yo no me voy, soy su esposa, dijo avergonzada por mentir frente a Snape,

-esta bien dijo el medimago,

Snape se retiró, la castaña permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de su supuesto marido, padre de su hija, viendo como convulsionaba una y otra vez, cada vez que el chico desmejoraba, la castaña se desesperaba, -tiene que mejorar, pensaba, tiene que aclararme toda esta situación, Draco no puede morir, no-

En esos instantes apareció Dumbledor,

-hola señorita Granger,

-hola, director,

-¿ como esta Malfoy?

- ha, estado convulsionando,

-ya, veo pero no se preocupe, yo sé cuanto ustedes se aman, él es fuerte, se recuperará,

-ohhhhh, uds sabe que nos amamos, porque yo no recuerdo, Draco me lanzo un hechizo desmemoriante,

Capitulo XXII la pregunta.

-un hechizo, dijo Dumbledor pensativo,

Ese momento entro Snape y Hermione se fue a buscar a Mel a la sala de Harry,

-Master que suerte que llegó,

-Severius me llegó tu lechuza e inmediatamente me aparecí, supuse que tu urgencia se debía al crítico estado de Malfoy, también traje a Narcisa pero le pedí que esperara afuera,

Snape hizo un ademán de querer ir rápidamente junto a Narcisa, pero se contuvo,

-Master yo lo he llamado a causa de…….y empezó a relatar el por que del hechizo lanzado por Draco a Hermione,

-lo lamento Severius pero tu sabes que ciertos hechizos son permanentes y que cabe la posibilidad que la chica nunca se recupere,

-lo sé, dijo cabizbajo el profesor, solo que tal vez si ella se esfuerza……

-haré todo lo que pueda, tu sabes que yo aprecio a tu muchacho, ahora ve con tu mujer está muy intranquila, dile que pase,

-oh Severius como esta Draco, le preguntó Narcisa dándole un beso en los labios al profesor,

-lo siento Nar pero no esta muy bien, el veneno de esa serpiente es muy fuerte y todavía no logra dejar de tener convulsiones,

-Severius quiero entrar,

-pasa, le dijo

Narcisa entro y le dio un beso a su hijo, ella lo amaba realmente y era lo único bueno de su vida al lado de Lucius,

-te quiero hijo, le susurró en el oido,

El rubio seguía dormido, Hermione entró a la sala con Mel,

-esta es tu nieta, le dijo Dumbledor a una consternada Narcisa que beso a la criatura y se puso a llorar,

-Severius le contó la historia, mientras Hermione permanecía callada en un rincón mirando al rubio y Mel charlaba con Dumbledor, quién estaba encantado con la viveza de su futura estudiante,

-quien es esa Sra, le preguntó Mel a su mamá,

- es la mamá de Draco, contesto la castaña,

-la mamá de mi papá, le dijo Mel pensativa,

-si cariño es tu abuela, dijo asombrada la castaña, por la naturalidad con que su hija tomaba todos los acontecimientos,

Hermione cuidaba muy bien a su hija, especialmente luego de algunos incidentes donde la pequeña había utilizado magia avanzada, por supuesto era ampliamente disculpada por que todos la creían hija " del elegido" y ahora la castaña se daba cuenta que los poderes mágicos que esta tenía eran heredados de los Malfoy, ya que la niña era mucho mas maga que ella a la misma edad,

-estoy asombrado con ésta pequeña, dijo Dumbledor , Hermione hizo una sonrisa nerviosa, es muy inteligente, realmente la mezcla Granger Malfoy es explosiva, dijo el anciano riendo de su propio chiste,

En ese momento entró un medimago y al ver tanta gente cerca del enfermo se disgustó y saco a todos de la sala menos a la esposa y a la madre,

-Hermione, Severius me ha contado todo, quiero que sepas que yo soy testigo de cuanto te ama mi hijo,

-lo siento, pero yo no recuerdo,

- lo se, querida, Dumbledor va a tratar de que recobres la memoria, pero él sabe que es muy difícil,

-sí ya me lo dijo, de cualquier manera yo sé que todos me dicen la verdad, que Mel es su nieta, y quiero que sepa que ud es su única abuela, dijo consternada la castaña al recordar la muerte de sus padres,

-lamento de corazón, que el malvado de Lucius haya asesinado a tus padres, Draco nunca se repondrá de eso, estos últimos tiempos dónde mi hijo junto con la orden planeaban la muerte del Señor oscuro, Draco venía a visitarme ya que todos me creían en Azcabam, y me decía lo mucho que te amaba y lo que lamentaba no haber llegado a tiempo para echarle un avada kedabra a Lucius, realmente Draco no parece hijo de él, afortunadamente no lleva nada de su maldad en la sangre,

Draco se empezó a despertar, llamaba a Hermione y a Mel,

-Hermione, ven no te vallas, le dijo entre sueños,

-no me voy, tranquilo dijo la castaña tomándole la mano,

-ah, estas aquí le dijo con una mueca de sonrisa al ver a la muchacha,

-yo también estoy, dijo Narcisa sonriendo,

-madre ya estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí, dijo Draco, Narcisa sonrió y dijo

-yo me voy, los dejo solos,

-Draco, sonrió de nuevo,

Hermione estaba incómoda, una cosa era estar y besar al rubio inconciente, y otra muy distinta que él la mirara con esos ojos grises que la desnudaban,

El chico se dio cuenta

-no te acuerdas de nada, no es cierto, le dijo el rubio

-no, no me acuerdo, sólo sé lo que me dijeron,

-te pido perdón por haberte hechizado, pero era la única forma que tu sobrevivieras, dijo el chico hablando muy despacio con mucha dificultad,

-Malfoy, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, nosotros nos amábamos, es decir tu me amabas y yo te amaba a ti?


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XXIII Sentimientos.

-Hermione yo te amé, te amo y te amaré, y si hoy me muero, igual te seguiré amando, y si no recobras nunca la memoria, no me importa, te amaré más, auque no recuerdes nunca, auque no me quieras, auque te alejes de mí, auque ames a otro, auque no quieras saber nada de mí, yo te amaré más, claro que trataré de reconquistarte, de que vuelvas a sentir lo mismo por mí, de que vuelvas a amarme, pero si no lo logro, si no llego a tu corazón, si no puedo volverte a enamorar, no importa, esta bien igual, yo me sabré conformar, ¿sabes por que? Porque ese era mi plan, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar y aún así lo llevé acabo, porque lo más importante salió bien, tu estas viva, viva y feliz, y esta Mel, la niña no estaba en mis planes, no sé porque no me dijiste de tu embarazo o si es que todavía no lo sabias, pero Mel es el regalo más grande de mi vida y quien me unirá a ti eternamente,

-Draco, es que yo… trato de decir la castaña, pero el rubio la interrumpió,

-no digas nada, no es tu culpa, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, una vez te dije que te iba a recordar por los dos, ahora te digo que te voy a amar por los dos-, el rubio cerró los ojos vencido por los sedantes,

Hermione se quedo a su lado, callada, las palabras de Draco le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, lo miraba dormir, parecía un ángel, tenía la misma expresión de Mel al dormir, parecía tan dulce, tan distinto al Malfoy que ella recordaba, lo siguió mirando era tan lindo, hasta ella se pudo haber enamorado de él, -Merlín, por que no recuerdo, se decía, en su mente repetía una frase que la estremeció "una vez te dije que te iba a recordar por los dos" no había duda ella recordaba esa frase.

Capitulo XXIV

1 semana después

-Draco cariño, me acaba de decir el medimago que hoy sales de alta, tu te vienes conmigo a Hogwarts, yo estoy viviendo allí con Snape, hemos formalizado y en cuanto logre separarme de Lucius me casaré con él, dijo Narcisa,

-Sí madre, no quiero regresar a la mansión Malfoy, no hay recuerdos gratos ahí, es más quería pedirle permiso para venderla, me gustaría comprar otra vivienda para usted y para el profesor, se merecen vivir tranquilos, yo siempre supe que el cariño que me tenía Snape era gracias a el amor que él le tenia, y que en el fondo odiaba a Lucius,

-bueno hijo hablemos de cosas alegres y dejemos el pasado atrás por lo menos el que se refiere a Lucius y todo el daño que nos ocasionó, y otra cosa Draco llámalo Severius él es como tu padre a partir de ahora,

-esta bien Madre "Severius", suena raro, pero él siempre fue como mi padre, dijo el rubio sonriente,

-prepara tus cosas que nos apareceremos en el colegio, dijo la mujer

-Madre quiero pedirle permiso para comprar un departamento para mí, si puede ser hoy mismo mejor, es que tengo uno en vista en un barrio muggle que espero que no lo hayan vendido,

-sí hijo tu sabes que la fortuna de los Malfoy ahora es nuestra úsala para lo que necesites,¿un departamento dónde? Pregunto Narcisa,

-frente a la casa de Potter, dónde vive Hermione con Mel, quiero estar cerca de ellas, ese departamento lo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el maldito de Voldemort hubiese sospechado si se enteraba que yo lo había adquirido, por eso no lo pude hacer antes,

-ni una palabra más, vístete, yo te acompaño al banco a sacar plata para la compra, y luego vamos a comprarlo,

-tiene que ser plata muggle Madre,

-bueno, no importa yo sé que Lucius debe tener plata muggle también, iremos y nos fijamos,

-Madre, ¿ud sabes cuanto la quiero? no se lo digo casi nunca, pero le quiero mucho, y agradezco todo los sacrificios que ud hizo por mí, dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a su madre,

-hijo, mi lindo bebe, dijo Narcisa mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, yo se todo lo que pasaste por mí, y siempre me sentiré culpable, de haberme casado con un ser tan despreciable como tu padre, pero siempre le tuve miedo, un miedo que te paraliza por que Lucius me eligió como su victima y si yo me revelaba, él se vengaría con lo que más me dolía a mí, primero mis padres, Severius, amigos y luego tú, mi mente no era lo suficientemente cruel como para adivinar que haría para dominarme, siempre me sorprendía, siempre su venganza era peor de lo que yo suponía, Lucius y los de su calaña, no tienen escrúpulos, ese es su poder, decía Narcisa que seguía llorando, pero tu sabes que yo te amo más que a nadie, y te agradezco todo, bueno olvidemos lo triste y vamos por ese departamento, dijo la mujer tratando de alegrar a su hijo,

-si Madre, este será el primer paso para reconquistar a Hermione, para poder hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de mí y formar una familia junto con Mel, dijo Draco resuelto,

-sí, hijo tu lo lograrás ella te volverá a amar estoy segura, dijo Narcisa dándole un beso en la frente al muchacho, y a propósito tienes que reconocer a Mel como tu hija,

-creo que lleva el apellido Potter, dijo el muchacho,

-no yo ya averigüé y tiene el apellido Granger, te será más fácil reconocerla,

-Granger, la anotó, como madre soltera,

-sí, y ahora tiene que ser Malfoy, dijo la mujer

-Mel Malfoy, suena muy bien, dijo el rubio, tengo que hablar con Hermione.

Capitulo XV la reconquista.

Madre e hijo partieron rápidamente hacia el banco de Gringotts, al entrar a la bóveda de los Malfoy Draco se asombró al ver la cantidad de dinero que había en ella, también en un sector separado había plata muggle, el rubio tomó toda la plata muggle, Narcisa seguía buscando, por si había más ya que estaba entusiasmada con la compra del departamento para su hijo y tenía miedo que no le alcanzara,

-cuanta plata muggle hay? preguntó a su hijo,

-creo que son un millón novecientos mil dólares, madre,

-y te alcanzará hijo,

-realmente no sé, dijo el rubio decepcionado ya que temía no poder realizar la compra,

Ambos fueron a ver el departamento y se llevaron la grata sorpresa no sólo que todavía estaba a la venta sino que con la plata que tenían podían comprar varios departamentos como ese, era un piso con cinco habitaciones grandes una principal en suit con una más pequeña intercomunicadas "esto a Narcisa le encantó ya que su hijo podía estas cerca de Mel y a la vez en habitaciones separadas para no malcriarla", le decía contenta al rubio, el piso ( departamento) era de lujo y a estrenar todo lo que un Malfoy esperaba , sin pensarlo dejaron dinero de reserva por la propiedad y se fueron contentos hacia Hogwarts,

-hola Severius, dijo Narcisa al aparecerse en la sala diaria que compartía con Snape,

-hola Nar, ¡¡Draco!!que alegría que estés bien, y corrió a abrazar al muchacho quien le respondió el abrazo de manera muy afectuosa,

- se quedará unos días con nosotros hasta la semana próxima que le entregan una vivienda que hemos comprado,

-hooo que bueno, me alegro que todo halla salido tan bien, porque verás que Hermione recobrará la memoria, dijo el profesor mirando a Draco,

Severius, tomó a su mujer de la cintura y dándole un beso de bienvenida le preguntó,

-ya sabes de la recepción del sábado, Nar,

-¿que recepción? preguntaron madre e hijo al unísono,

Es una fiesta del mundo mágico, dónde estamos invitados y somos los agasajados Potter, Draco, y yo, por habernos desecho del maldito y también Parkinson, Zabini y Spenser, por haber ayudado,

-asistirá Hermione, preguntó el rubio,

-por supuesto, que sí, y también tu hija Mel, es una fiesta completa, ira todo el ministerio, es el sábado a las 21hs ya les llegará la invitación.

-oye, Draco, tienes que empezar a conquistar a Hermione, es una excelente ocasión para ponerla celosa dijo Narcisa muy contenta, no creo que pueda resistirse a los encantos de mi hijo,

-Snape rió, claro que no se resistirá, tendrías que haberlo visto en la época de estudiante, -ya me lo imagino, dijo la madre,

-Draco también el próximo lunes empiezas a trabajar en el ministerio, te conseguí una oficina justo al lado de Granger, ya veré como me cobro el favor, rió el profesor,

-Huy!! Mi hijo tendrá varias deudas, rió Narcisa

El sábado a la noche………..

La fiesta era en un gran salón, con sena, orquestas muggles, pista de baile, todo muy bien preparado, las mesas estaban determinadas con anterioridad, en la mesa principal se podía leer los nombres de Harry, Ginny, Severius, Narcisa, Draco, Hermione, Mel.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar la muchacha lucía un lindo vestido largo al cuerpote un color verde agua, que contrastaba muy bien con su pelo, Harry tenía un traje negro con camisa blanca, que le quedaba muy elegante, al minuto entró Hermione, estaba hermosa, su vestido largo de color salmón , que dejaba ver los hombros, " esos hombros con pecas que a Draco volvían loco" el cabello recogido con una hebilla de brillantes que hacía juego con la gargantilla que lucía de manera esplendida, Mel también estaba muy bonita con un vestido rojo y el pelo suelto lleno de rulos castaños claros, y una hebilla en un costado con florcitas rojas, ya casi todos habían llegado, Narcisa con un vestido negro largo que resaltaba con su rubio cabello y Snape siempre vestido de negro.

Todos se habían sentado a la mesa el único lugar vacío era el de Draco, el salón estaba repleto de magos y brujas algunas conocidas de Hogwarts otras no, pero no hubo una chica o señora que no se diera vuelta cuando el rubio hizo su aparición, con un traje blanco impecable, haciendo juego con la camisa su larga cabellera lacia rubia que le llegaba al hombro y una sonrisa que toda la gente se quedó mirando con la boca abierta, de inmediato, Hermione lo vió llegar, y también vió la reacción que el rubio generaba en las mujeres de todas las edades, nada más que con pasarle sonriendo por el frente, "manga de arrastradas pensó" y con el corazón palpitando a mil vió como Draco se acercaba a ellas,

El muchacho llegó a la mesa, saludó a todos y se sentó en su lugar (al lado de Hermione), la castaña no dejaba de observar como las mujeres seguían cuchichando, y con gran sorpresa vió como una muchachita de unos 17 años, muy esbelta, alta rubia de esplendida figura se acerco a la mesa y llamando la atención del rubio le dijo,

-tu eres Draco Malfoy, te acuerdas de mí.

Capitulo XXVI La cita.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa, miró a la chica y sonrió, -si algo sabía hacer Draco Malfoy era seducir a una mujer, su sonrisa fue tal que logró que la muchacha que había ido totalmente decidida hasta la mesa se sonrojara-, Hermione miraba la escena aturdida, "mierda Draco no puede ser más sexy pensaba", el rubio volvió a sonreír mirando a la muchacha,

-tendré que suicidarme por no recordar un rostro tan bello, le dijo,

La chica se sonrió dulcemente, lo miraba extasiada, y la castaña a su vez la miraba a ella,

-es que hace siete años que no nos vemos yo sólo tenía once años, soy la hermana de fleur, Harry me salvó en el lago, y tu te acercaste a ver como me encontraba, te acuerdas,

-por supuesto que me acuerdo Gabrielle, y se acercó y le dio un beso, - el rubio difícilmente se olvidaba del nombre de una mujer, auque ésta tuviera sólo once años-

Hermione estaba desconcertada no le agradaba en absoluto la actitud de Draco, menos que se acordara de la niña, y menos del nombre, ni siquiera ella lo hubiera recordado. Gabrielle enseguida se puso a charlar con el rubio y éste le seguía la corriente con tal de fastidiar a la castaña, más aún cuando vió, la cara de Hermione que lejos de fingir miraba a la rubia con rostro asesino, Draco estaba charlando de lo más animado, de Francia, de las distintas escuelas, del futuro le Gabrielle cuando sufrió una interrupción

Mel, que se encontraba mirando la escena desde el principio, y cuya cara no era más feliz que la de su mamá, se levantó de su silla y agarrándose de los blancos pantalones de Draco le dijo:

-papi, papi, papi quien es esta señora,

El rubio bajó la mirada y al ver la cara enojada de su hija, sonrió y la alzó, la pequeña lo agarró con sus manitos alrededor de el cuello, Draco la besó y le dijo,

-es una antigua amiga de papá,

Gabrielle se sonrojó, y con una cara de asombro dijo,

-Draco, tu estas casado, ella es tu hija, yo no lo sabía,

-no y sí dijo el rubio volviendo a sonreír seductoramente, no estoy casado, no es que yo no quisiera casarme, es que no se han querido casar conmigo, y volvió a sonreír, y te presento a Mel, mi hija, mi princesita,

La niña volvió a abrazar a su padre, Hermione estaba feliz que al rubio se le hubiesen estropeado los planes gracias a su hija, "se lo tiene merecido, pesó, por mujeriego"

La cara de Gabrielle se transformó la chica que evidentemente estaba ilusionada con el rubio nunca se imaginó la existencia de una hija,

-lo siento es que no me habían dicho, dijo la francesita

-de cualquier manera soy un hombre libre y puedo cumplir con nuestra cita,

Cuando la castaña oyó la palabra cita, se levantó y pidiéndole a Narcisa que vigilara a Mel se fue para el baño, todos los demás comensales se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo mirando las escenas ocasionadas por los cuatro, Draco aprovechó para despegarse un poco de la rubia haciendo que esta saludara a los demás y se pusiera a charlar con Harry y Ginny,

-muy buen raun dijo Narcisa a su hijo,

-Draco sonrió, le parece Madre,

-sí, Hermione no se olvidará fácilmente, ni de Gabrielle ni de tu cita con ella.

Capitulo XXVII Celos

Al regresar la castaña del baño, se sentó con Mel junto a Ginny,

-simpática la francesita, dijo la pelirroja,

-sí, contesto la castaña de malas ganas,

-¿que pasa entre tu y Draco?, dime la verdad, preguntó Ginny con tono enérgico mirando fijamente a Hermione,

-nada, que va a pasar,

-nada por que tú no quieres, me consta que él te sigue amando, dijo la pelirroja

-y tú como lo sabes?

-Harry me ha dicho, todo lo que él hizo para salvarte, o te crees que fue fácil para él ser un mortio y traicionar a Voldemort sólo para salvar a los hijos de muggle tu incluida,

-supongo que no, a veces creo que estoy siendo muy injusta con él, dijo Hermione cabizbaja,

-pues si tu lo quieres, o si por lo menos te gusta un poco, no te lo pierdas, como verás con la pequeña Gabrielle incluida, hay una larga lista de hembras acechando, rió Ginny,

Además si no fuera que yo tengo a mi Harry, estaría anotada primera en esa lista –volvió a reír al ver la cara de Hermione- disculpa pero por si no lo notaste ese chico es un adonis,

En ese momento empezó a sonar música lenta, Snape salió al medio del salón tomando de la mano a Narcisa para dar comienzo al baile, las parejas empezaron a bailar, Harry se apresuró a sacar a Ginny y Draco hizo lo mismo con Gabrielle, Hermione y su hija quedaron solas en la mesa, la pequeña visiblemente enojada dijo

-mami, por que no estas bailando tú con mi papá,

-es que nosotros no estamos juntos, dijo avergonzada la castaña,

-y por que, si yo le pregunté a mi papa y él me dijo que te quería,

-sí, claro que él me quiere, es que la vida de los grandes es complicada,

-entonces vos mami no queres a mi papi,

-si yo también lo quiero dijo, Hermione asustada de sus propias palabras, por no distinguir si le estaba mintiendo a su hija o en realidad solo con ella se atrevía a decir la verdad,

-pero papá me dijo que no estaban casados,

-sí es verdad,

-entonces se casarán, sentenció la niña, Hermione se quedo callada,

Alla viene papá, dijo la niña y corrió hacia él,

Draco se quedó hablando unos segundos más con Gabrielle se dieron un beso y ella se fue a su mesa,

La niña agarró fuerte la mano de su padre y lo llevó hacia donde estaba sentada sola Hermione,

-papá, vos te vas a casar con mi mamá,

-eso son cosas de grandes dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la niña, que se puso a jugar y no hizo más preguntas,

La castaña se quedó callada, Draco parecía quererla, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, todas esas mujeres alrededor de él, también se podría haber cansado, ella lo había rechazado una y mil veces en esta semana, y también le había dicho que no lo quería, el rubio era muy orgulloso, no le volvería a hablar de amor, se lamentaba Hermione, al fin y al cabo Ginny tenía razón Draco era divino, sexy, irresistible para cualquiera y para ella también,

Draco no la sacó a bailar (cosa que la castaña estaba esperando) solo se limitó a jugar con Mel, cuando la pequeña se fue corriendo con Narcisa y Snape, el rubio le dijo.

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar,

-sí, dijo ella,

-se trata de Mel, quiero darle el apellido, se que la anotaste Granger y quiero que lleve el apellido Malfoy,

-a eso, dijo Hermione (ella se había ilusionado con una propuesta de casamiento formal pero sabía que era imposible luego de todos los desplantes hechos) me parece bien tu eres el padre no?

-sí lo soy ¿lo dudas?

-sabes que no recuerdo,

-tu eras mi novia, y sólo salías conmigo, dijo el rubio visiblemente enojado,

-eso es tu palabra yo no recuerdo,

-mira Hermione me importa un bledo que tu no recuerdes, yo era tu pareja y tu eras virgen antes de tener relaciones conmigo, Mel es mi hija, a esa altura Draco estaba furioso,

Al escuchar de su virginidad Hermione se puso roja,

-y que no te dé vergüenza, no conmigo, te conozco completa, le dijo en un tono burlón que hizo que la castaña se pusiera más roja y enfureciera,

-pues yo no me acuerdo de nada dijo la chica y se puso a llorar,

Mel también lloraba, y le reprochaba a su papá, que había hecho llorar a su mamá,

Draco alzó a su hija y abrazó a la castaña,

-me perdonas Hermione, me puse loco cuando dudaste de mi paternidad es que yo amo a Mel,

La castaña beso a su hija y le dijo,

-no llores Mel que no pasa nada yo ya perdoné a tu papá,

En ese momento Dumbledor llamaba a los tres héroes a subir al escenario.

Capitulo XXVIII la propuesta

Harry Snape y Draco subieron de inmediato aplaudidos por todo los magos y hechiceras presentes, Dumbledor les dio las gracias por haber librado al mundo mágico de un ser tan malvado como Voldemort, y luego dio un discurso de mediana duración para satisfacción de los presentes, acto seguido daba la palabra a los homenajeados,

Sanape tomo el micrófono:

-agradezco a Dumbledor haber confiado en mí, ahora me encuentro muy feliz junto a Narcisa, y de inmediato dio el micrófono a Harry, todos lo aplaudieron y miraron confundidos a una Narcisa muy sonriente que aplaudía acaloradamente, junto a ella estaban Ron con Luna (que se pasaron de mesa) Ginny Hermione y Mel esta última miraba extasiada a los tres caballeros subidos en el escenario,

Harry

-yo tambien agradezco a todos los presentes, a los amigos que nos han ayudado en esta empresa que parecía imposible de cumplir, sobretodo a mis dos compañeros, Ron y Hermione que han estado siempre conmigo, y a Ginny Wesley que es mi amor y con quien me voy a casar el mes entrante están todos invitados, dijo con una gran sonrisa e invito a Ginny a subir con él dándole un profundo beso que hizo que todos los presentes victorearan y aplaudieran,

Draco:

Agradezco en especial a Dumbledor por haber, contra todo pronóstico, confiado en mí (dijo con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a la gama femenina) y tambien a mis compañeros Blaise, Pansy, Nick, quienes me ayudaron,

iba a devolver el micrófono a Dumbledor cuando oyó llorar a Mel, y al mirar hacia donde estaban vio que la niña quería subir al escenario y su madre se lo impedía, entonces dijo: quiero presentar a una personita amada por mí que se llama Mel y es mi hija, Hermione por favor sube con ella, -le dijo a la castaña- las dos subieron al escenario Mel ya estaba feliz de subir con su papá, todos la aplaudieron Draco la beso y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione que estaba sudando por la situación , más aún cuando la pequeña tomo el micrófono y con palabras muy claras dijo

-MI PAPA SE VA A CASAR CON MI MAMÁ-

Todos aplaudieron de inmediato, Hermione se puso pálida y Draco le saco el micrófono a la nena antes que siguiera hablando,

Dumbledor tomó el micrófono y dijo con la picardía que lo caracteriza, me alegra mucho que dos parejas tan lindas lleguen al matrimonió que les parece si se casan los cuatro el mismo día sería un día glorioso para el mundo mágico,

-ninguno de los cuatro dijo ni mu, se miraban unos a otros, sólo se escucho a Mel que decía que sí, todos aplaudieron y se dio por terminado el acto, siguiendo el baile.

Capitulo XXIX Creo que lo voy a hacer.

Dumbledor rápidamente tomo a Mel de la mano y haciendo unas señas indicó a las parejas de los homenajeados que comenzaran a bailar,

Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la acercó con delicadeza ha su cuerpo, la chica no dijo nada, la música era muy romántica,

-que vamos a hacer con lo del casamiento, le preguntó a la castaña,

Hermione se dio vuelta para observar a su hija quien los miraba con alegría y les tiraba besos con las manos,

-Draco, se supone que tu todavía me quieres no? Pregunto la castaña

-no se supone yo te amo, dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos, y casarme con vos sería realizar mi sueño, tener una familia por fin, siendo una persona respetada, y con Mel que es mi segundo amor, por que el primero eres tú Hermione eso no lo dudes nunca,

La castaña se ruborizó,

-creo que voy a aceptar casarme con vos, por Mel ella lo necesita, por ti, yo se que lo mereces, y por mí porque no creo poder recuperar nunca la memoria pero aunque no lo haga ya no me resultas tan indiferente como antes, creo que te volveré a querer,

-Draco la tomó del mentón y le dio un profundo beso que la castaña correspondió, Mel miraba encantada al ver a sus padres besándose y todas las chicas presentes miraban al rubio con deseo y a la castaña con odio,

Luego de muchas piezas dejaron de bailar,

Mamá, mamá, gritaba la niña al verlos llegar, y se subió a Draco, el rubio la llevó a upa hasta la mesa, cuando llegaron de la mano todos los miraron en especial Ginny y Narcisa,

-bueno, dijo Draco, como lo ha dicho Mel, la niña reía, junto con Harry y Ginny, Hermione y yo nos casaremos,

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo y se puso a llorar, la castaña los miraba - como abran sufrido a causa de Lucius, y ahora por mi falta de memoria, pensaba, estoy segura de hacer bien en casarme, si tan solo pudiera recordar algo- en eso vió hacecarse a Gabrielle directo al rubio,

-creo que nuestra cita ya no va más, dijo la rubia

-perdona, es que surgió todo de golpe, pero yo te dije que amaba a Hermione,

-sí, me lo dijiste, dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, eres la persona más fiel que he conocido, podías no habérmelo dicho, si alguna vez necesitas algo acá tienes a una amiga,

Se dieron un beso y se despidieron,

Hermione los miraba,

-Draco, por que te besabas con Gabrielle?


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

CapituloXXX Casamientos.

-sólo nos estábamos despidiendo, se apresuró a contestar el rubio, es que como Mel anunció nuestro casamiento, -Draco miró a su hija que reía avergonzada- Gabrielle se acercó a romper una cita que quedaba pendiente,

-a con que ella fue quien la rompió, le recriminó la castaña,

-es que yo ni me acordaba, alegó el rubio en su defensa,

- si te vas con ella mi mamá se va a enojar, dijo firme la niña,

Ambos rieron,

-prometo ya no enojarme con tu papá, dijo Hermione

La velada concluyo y sorpresa fue para la castaña, cuando al regresar con Draco a la casa, el rubio se despidió y le dijo

-cualquier cosa que necesiten yo vivo aca enfrente y les pasó la dirección del flamante departamento,

Durante las semanas siguientes Draco pasaba a buscas a Hermione para ir juntos al trabajo, a veces eran acompañados por Mel que ahora tenía tres oficinas para desorganizar, el rubio la dejaba hacer de todo y la castaña lo regañaba por malcriar así a la niña, pronto pasó el mes se acercaba el casamiento la última semana llena de preparativos, los vestidos de novias Ginny y Hermione se los habían ido a elegir juntas

-por que no te fuiste a vivir con Draco a su departamento, preguntó la pelirroja

-Ginny, todavía no estamos casados, dijo una inocente castaña,

-hay Hermy, si ya tienen una hija, no seas ridícula, lógico es que tu te fueras a vivir con él,

-yo se que soy una ridícula, pero yo soy así, cuando Draco me propuso instalarme en su departamento y yo le dije que no, él lo entendió, solo había que esperar un mes,

-o ese chico es un santo o te ama demasiado, y tú una desconsiderada, tener que esperar hasta el casamiento para que vuelvas a ser suya es un despropósito,

-de cualquier manera ya falta poco, te gusto mi vestido, dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema,

-es hermoso dijo la pelirroja,

-el tuyo también.

Una semana después

El mundo mágico estaba convulsionado las dos parejas más famosas se casaban en una capilla (a pedido de Hermione) la cual estaba repleta de brujos, hechiceras, y toda la gente del ministerio,

Molly y Arthur eran los padrinos de Harry y Ginny , Narcisa y Snape, eran los padrinos de Draco y Hermione, por supuesto Mel era la niña que llevaba los anillos de las dos parejas, tanto Draco como Harry tenían puesto un smokin negro con camisa blanca los dos se veían muy apuestos y ambos hacían suspirar a todas las brujas presentes, el vestido de Ginny era hermoso blanco con cuello alto drapeado con canutillos, manga corta y guantes blancos, la falda era acampanada bordada y una cola de muchos metros, el tocado era de perlas blancas, el vestido de Hermione era blanco por supuesto la parte de arriba sin mangas (dejando ver las pecas de los hombros que a Draco tanto gustaban) estaba totalmente bordada, también usaba guantes blancos, la falda muy acampanada le hacia ver muy joven, el tocado era de florcitas muy chiquitas con perlitas,

Todo estaba preparado Draco y Harry esperaban en el altar junto a sus madrinas se oyó la música, y las novias hicieron su ingreso, los muchachos estaban extasiados viendo llegar a las chicas, Mel iba adelante con la canastita de los anillos, los padrinos iban muy nerviosos ambos y muy elegantes, las madrinas Molly con un vestido color piel que le quedaba muy bien y Narcisa con un vestido color celeste cielo que la hacía parecer un ángel, las muchachas se acercaban al llegar al altar, primero iba Ginny y Arthur, Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y Draco hizo lo propio con Hermione, la ceremonia fue sencilla mitad muggle, mitad mágica, el mejor momento fue cuando se dieron los añillos Mel le entregó los mismos, primero a Harry y luego con una gran sonrisa le dio los anillos al papá, todo era felicidad, Harry extasiado mirando a su pelirroja y Draco orgulloso de la familia que había formado con Mel su mayor obra, el parroco dijo "pueden besar a sus correspondientes novias" así lo hicieron Draco dio un profundo beso correspondido por Hermione que estaba feliz, cuando vió la figura de Lucius en la parte superior trasera de la capilla apuntando a Mel con la varita,

-avada kedabra-se escucho la maldición caer hacia la niña,

-noooooooooo grito Draco, y se interpuso protegiendo a su hija con el cuerpo, el rubio cayo al suelo ante los gritos de Hermione, Narcisa, Mel y todos los presentes.

Capitulo XXXI Draco.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, Snape que también había visto a Lucius apuntar a Mel se había arrojado a protegerla igual que el rubio y yacía junto al cuerpo de Draco, de inmediato los aurors presente se abalanzaron contra Lucius, lo atraparon y se lo entregaron a los dementotes para darle el beso mortal,

Harry fue donde estaban los dos cuerpos y tomando a ambos se desapareció hacia el hospital San Murgo,

Hermione se quedó paralizada abrazando a Mel, su mente se despejo imágenes aparecían, Draco y ella haciendo el amor por primera vez, Draco y ella en la biblioteca, Draco y ella durmiendo el la cama del Slyterim, Draco en la iniciación de mortífago, Draco dibujando, Draco y ella besándose apasionadamente, Draco en el compartimiento del tren pidiéndole que no lo siguiera, Hermione gritándole que siempre iba a estar con él, Draco diciéndole que siempre la iba a amar, que siempre iba a estar junto a ella, que estaría en todas las ocasiones importantes, "que él la iba a recordar por los dos",

Hermione gritando -no lo hagas, no lo hagas, por favor…Draco lanzando el hechizo…….

Hermione reaccionó,

-Draco quiero ir con Draco gritaba con Mel en los brazos,

Narcisa la agarro y se desaparecieron hacia el hospital,

-como esta Draco gritaba, los medimagos fueron al alcance de las tres que lloraban incontrolablemente,

-calma por favor, dijo una medimaga,

-los señores están estables, graves, pero estables,

Harry salió de una sala se abrazó a todas, lloraba,

-que pasó, grito Narcisa,

-están muy mal, el hechizo imperdonable le dio primero a Snape, y rebotó para darle a Draco,

-maldito Lucius ojala ya le hayan dado el beso mortal, decía Narcisa entre llanto y grito,

-Hermione estaba quieta, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, quiero ver a Draco, le dijo a Harry,

-no creo que te dejen pasar, dijo el ojiverde,

-tengo que decirle algo muy importante, tengo que decirle que ya puedo recordar,

-Narcisa y Harry la miraron sorprendidos,

-Hermione vamos yo también quiero verlo y a Severius, él arriesgó su vida por mi nieta los amo a los dos, dijo sollozando Narcisa,

-sí tengo que darle las gracias a Snape, "quiero ver a Draco gritó Hermione",

Una medimaga las dejo pasar

Narcisa dio un beso a su hijo y se fue a la camilla de su esposo,

Hermione dejo a Mel con Harry y se abrazó al rubio,

-ya me acuerdo de todo amor, ya se que siempre me amaste y yo a ti, te amo Draco, quiero que reacciones por favor, siempre te amé, y si no me hubiera acordado nunca quiero que sepas que me volví a enamorar, porque eres lo mejor de mi vida, porque se todo lo que sufriste, porque no te mereces sufrir más, quiero hacerte feliz, por mí, por Mel y principalmente por ti, te amo Draco, tienes que reaccionar, mi amor quiero ser tuya de nuevo, mi amor, quiero que nos amemos, tienes que ponerte bien, vos sos fuerte vos podes, pero el rubio no despertaba.

Capitulo XXXII

Las horas pasaban y Hermione se desesperaba, desencajada con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido de novia que había rehusado a sacarse, quieta al lado de su amor, lo abrazaba y besaba constantemente,

Ginny se había ido con Harry a llevar a Mel a la casa de ambos para poder hacer que se tranquilizara y comiera un poco, Molly estaba con Ron, Luna, Narcisa y un nervioso Dumbledor esperando en la sala común que algún medimago le diera el parte de ambos enfermos,

La medimaga se hizo presente, todos fueron hacia ella también la castaña que la había visto desde la habitación donde estaba con el rubio,

-bueno ustedes son los familiares de los señores Severius Snape y Draco Malfoy,

Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, la medimaga prosiguió,

-el Sr Snape acaba de recobrar el conocimiento, todos se alegraron, ahora duerme porque lo sedamos, se encuentra recuperándose ya que el hechizo imperdonable reboto en él, no causando el daño esperado por el atacante, su pronóstico es bueno, Narcisa respiró alabiada, pero faltaba saber de su hijo,

-el Sr Malfoy, no ha recuperado al momento la conciencia, -Hermione estallo en llanto-, su estado es delicado, el hechizo dio de lleno en su pecho, auque estaba debilitado por haber primero rebotado en el Sr Snape, esto hizo que el Sr Malfoy tenga una posibilidad de sobrevivir, las horas siguientes son cruciales, todo el resto de su anatomía se encuentra bien, pero tiene que despertar,

-hermione volvió junto al rubio, no paraba de hablarle, decidió contarle todas las gracias que Mel había hecho en su ausencia, cuando hizo su primer puchero, cuando gateaba, cuando empezó a caminar, cuando dijo su primer palabra, como no quería comer sano, como sí quería comer golosinas, se lo contaba con lujos de detalles como queriendo que el tiempo fuera hacia atrás y el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de verlo, porque de la manera en que Hermione lo relataba el rubio podía verlo, cada vez que había una situación graciosa Hermione reía y notaba que los ojos de Draco se movían, entonces tubo esperanzas, y siguió contando una, dos, tres, millones de anécdotas de su hija, la respiración del rubio se iba normalizando, Hermione se daba cuenta que la lucha de Draco por vivir era intensa, más le contaba, más le decía cuanto lo amaba, más lo invitaba a ser parte del resto de sus vidas, depende de vos,-le decía- de cuanto quieras estar con nosotras, de cuanto luches por vivir, la lucha era insaciable, hasta que de golpe Draco sonrió, fue una mueca apenas, pero lo suficiente para reafirmar que vivía que no se iba a dar por vencido, él era Draco Malfoy, y lo iba a lograr,

Hermione al ver la pequeña sonrisa empezó a los gritos a llamar a los medimagos,

-que pasa señora Malfoy,

-sonrió, Draco sonrió,

-esta segura?

-sí, le estaba hablando y me sonrió,

-es un muy buen síntoma, sígale hablando, tiene que abrir los ojos, la medimaga se fue,

Hermione le hablaba y vió como Draco abría de apoco los ojos,

-Draco, mi amor, estas bien,

El rubio asintió,

-ya me acuerdo de todo recuperé la memoria,

- lo sé, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, te amo Hermione,

-yo también te amo, te amé antes y te amo ahora, con o sin memoria dijo la castaña sonriendo,

-lo siento, sé que fue muy duro para ti perder la memoria, te amo,

-sí lo fue, pero ya pasó, te amo más, dijo la castaña,

-es que no había otra opción ¿lo entiendes?,

-ahora sí lo entiendo,

-quiero que sepas que todo desde el primer día, TODO LO HICE POR TI, TE AMO,

la castaña lo beso.

Capitulo XXXIII El fin.

Al enterarse de la recuperación de Draco Narcisa, Snape, Dumbledor corrieron hasta la habitación del rubio, Hermione ya había enviado a buscar a Mel,

-hijo como estas? dijo una alegre Narcisa, que no paraba de reírse y llorar todo al mismo tiempo,

-ya estoy bien mamá, dijo el rubio,

Narcisa lo abrazó, era raro que su hijo le diga mamá, siempre le decía madre que era más distante,

-me alegra que estés bien, dijo Severius,

-yo también estoy complacido de la recuperación de uno de mis mejores espías, dijo Dumbledor,

Draco río, en eso se aparecieron Harry Ginny y Mel, que corrió a abrazar a su papá,

-papi, papi dijo la dulce niña, ya estas bien, papi,

-sí, mi princesita, creíste que te librarías de mí, dijo bromeando el rubio,

-no papi, me había asustado, dijo la niña,

-no hay de que asustarse ya pasó todo y en cuanto pueda nos vamos todos a casa,

-nos alegramos de verte bien, dijeron Harry y Ginny, y ya que te has recuperado nosotros nos vamos de luna de miel, dijeron ambos dándose un beso,

-si…si ….váyanse se luna de miel rieron todos, Harry con un hechizo hizo aparecer unas maletas y los dos recién casados se desaparecieron felices,

Una medimaga muy joven y linda entró,

-señor Malfoy tengo que revisarlo, y empezó a tomarle la temperatura, presión, la mujer lo miraba extasiada, a la castaña (que se había quedado) no le gustaba nada la forma en que esa medimaga miraba a su marido,

-usted esta muy bien, dijo la medimaga mirando insinuantemente a Draco,

-si está tan bien, déle el alta a mi marido, dijo la castaña increpando a la medimaga quien se sonrojó,

-sí, el señor Malfoy tendrá el alta en el día de hoy, dijo la profesional haciéndose la ofendida,

Hermione no le contestó solo se limitó a clavarle los ojos hasta que no tubo más remedio que retirarse,

Draco se puso a reír,

-tu de que te ríes dijo enojada la castaña,

-ya eres la Hermione de siempre, cómo no se va a dar cuenta que eres mi esposa con ese vestido, le dijo el rubio mientras seguía riendo,

La castaña se miró, con el vestido de novia hecho un desastre, los pelos revueltos el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar,

-si estoy así es por tu culpa, le dijo enojada y ya no te rías de mí,

-acércate, vamos Hermione, acércate, pidió el rubio,

La castaña se acercó y ambos se besaron,

-estas hermosa, le dijo Draco,

-eso es mentira estoy hecha un desastre,

-para mí siempre eres la más hermosa, y volvió a besarla,

Perdonen la interrupción entró, Narcisa con Mel y Snape,

-no… es que estamos festejando que hoy me dan el alta,

-se van a ir de luna de miel, dijo emocionada Narcisa,

-bueno no lo habíamos pensado pero sí, dijo la castaña,

En unos momentos Draco al igual que Harry hizo aparecer equipaje,

Hermione lo beso,

De repente todos vieron con asombro aparecer más equipaje, era una maleta rosada que la castaña conocía perfectamente,

-que es eso, dijo el rubio,

-Mel tu hiciste aparecer tu equipaje? Preguntó asombrada la castaña,

-claro mami, es para la luna de miel, dijo Mel muy claro y resuelta,

Hermione miró a Draco y dijo mirando dulcemente a su hija,

-es que la luna de miel es para papi y para mí,

-yo quiero ir, dijo Mel y se abrazo a Draco mirándolo y haciendo puchero,

El rubio no sabía que hacer, deseaba con toda su alma estar a solas con la castaña y tener la intimidad por tanto tiempo postergada, pero su hija lo podía, él no se podía negar a nada que la niña le pidiera, entonces miró a Hermione él también haciendo puchero,

-por Merlín dijo la castaña, esta bien, nos vamos de luna de miel los tres,

Todos rieron……

El destino es algo extraño, une a las personas, las separa y cuando todo se cree perdido da una vueltereta y lo increíble sucede…….

Siempre hay esperanzas cuando dos personas realmente se aman, no importa los contratiempos, los malos ratos, los desencuentros, lo que tiene que pasar sucederá, solo es cuestión de esperar, no bajar los brazos, luchar ……

Draco así lo hizo, y su recompensa fue el amor eterno de Hermione hacia él y fueron para siempre muy felices.

FIN


End file.
